


love thy neighbor

by uttergarbo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Crushes, Drunken meltdowns, Eavesdropping, Feelings Jams, Gay Sex, Getting to Know Each Other, Gloryhole, Helping Each Other, Kaito's in college, Kokichi's in cosmetology school, M/M, Masturbation, Mention of family death, Neighbors, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peeping, Sexual Tension, Tobacco use, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uttergarbo/pseuds/uttergarbo
Summary: When Kaito Momota first met Kokichi, he never thought his new neighbor would become his crush. Although he's a daily nuisance and the constant source of Kaito's sleep deprivation, something about Kokichi keeps him from filing a noise complaint. Living next to someone day by day reveals so much, especially with walls as thin as theirs. And after Kokichi reveals what he knows about Kaito, curious feelings of affection and desire are exposed to open air.





	1. missing number

**Author's Note:**

> more oumota, more self-indulgent AUs. :' ) i must feed myself and hopefully others too. this started off as a small idea, and originally i was just going to make a short, smutty one-shot but... i got too into it and it's become more than that. so i decided to split it up in chapters because i think that's easier to read and digest than one huge story. honestly, i probably got carried away but i really love these two and their dynamic. also, this is the first time i've written something from kaito's perspective, so yay! anyway,, thank you for checking this out and i hope you enjoy!

 

Every night.

 

Every night, it’s something. Always something with _him_.

 

That him in particular being Kokichi Ouma, Kaito’s next-door nuisance. He’s learned a lot about the guy since he moved in a few months ago. For one, Kokichi likes to dance, and because he’s difficult, he insists on dancing with a speaker. Not with private headphones that _wouldn’t_ keep Kaito up late at night, oh no, because Kokichi has to be difficult. Besides, their definitions of ‘late’ are very different. They’ve had plenty of arguments about that, but Kokichi’s just as stubborn as he is. The aggressive back-and-forth between them takes them nowhere.

 

When there isn’t music blasting from the other side of his bedroom wall at night, there’s loud banter and laughing. Parties of at least eight, nine people coming over. Kaito doesn’t know exactly who they are or how they know each other, but it’s obvious through their rowdy conversations they’re all close friends of Kokichi. They all seem so different from the glances he’s been able to catch of them. There’s the guy with huge sleeves covering his hands. The girl who hides behind deep brown strands of hair, forever avoiding his eye contact in the hallway. Miss Curly Pigtails, always wearing bright crimson lipstick and skipping everywhere she goes. That twerp with the raspy voice and spiked hair - the list goes on. Kaito knows nothing of them, except that they all help to add to the noise problem.

 

Another thing Kaito quickly picked up on - Kokichi’s an aspiring stylist. Pretty obvious, considering Kokichi gave him some very not-asked-for advice on his hair when they first met. It was pretty much immediate too. You’d think one would wait to give brutally honest opinions until _after_ a friendship has been developed. Ha, yeah right. This is _Kokichi_   he’s thinking of after all. _'You use way too much gel! It hurts, it hurts my poor innocent eyes!’_ Followed by him begging Kaito to come to his class so he could get credit and let him ‘fix’, as he so politely put it, his look.

 

...Okay, and yes, it’s true that Kaito goes through two cups of product a week, but that’s none of his damn business! Whether the little shit is going to cosmetology classes or not.

 

The low roar of a hair dryer constantly drags him from his sleep. It’s there when his friends are over, so Kaito assumes that Kokichi gets practice while they get a free cut. He also uses it often when he’s home alone and getting ready to go somewhere. It can happen at literally any time though. There’s been many instances of Kaito hearing a combination of hair drying, music playing, and Kokichi singing along off-key as hell-- all in the dead of night.

 

At this point, he’s really starting to think his neighbor’s doing as much as possible to fuck with him. Kaito would have filed a complaint with the owner of their building a long time ago, but… there’s elements at play that hold him back. Certain feelings that would never be returned.

 

Another type of noise Kokichi brings into Kaito’s life-

 

“ _Haah… hhn.._ ”

 

There it is again...

 

Kaito tries to swallow with his dry throat. He's in his room, leaning his back against the one barrier between his apartment and Kokichi's. One wall they share between two bedrooms. The wall so thin that comparing it to paper is a compliment. The wall barely separating Kaito’s vision.

 

What if it were made of glass? What would he see?

 

Indulging his thoughts with guilt lingering in his chest, he can see Kokichi sweating, writhing around on his mattress. Every inch of his wet skin. Soft sensitive balls, supple peachy cheeks. Subtle traces of muscle along his legs, a product of exercise. Dancers always have such nice bodies. Dyed hair sticking to the back of that frail neck-

 

“Ah, ah! Mmm…” More dirty noises taint his mind but fuel his fantasies. He lets out a slow, quiet breath, maybe even agitated. Curse Kokichi for being the perfect mix of annoying and arousing. Acting a devil in the day, pranking him and teasing him - singing in pleasure like an angel at night. A tent easily grows in Kaito’s sweatpants, member twitching as he hears the sound of uneven breathing speeding up. Just a second ago he was watching something on his laptop with headphones, and without even realizing, he had muted by habit.

 

Kaito takes himself out of those loose pants and star-printed boxers. His secret ritual. God it’s so shameful, so selfish, so _disrespectful_. Their relationship right now is just a friendly rivalry, and if Kokichi were to hear him enjoying this, he can’t even imagine how invasive it would feel. He’d hate his guts. Not to mention he’d have every right to.

 

 _Disgusting. You’re disgusting for doing this._ But the scolding in his mind doesn’t stop the slow strokes his hand begins to give himself. The grip is warm and snug, tight pressure building.

 

A new sound embraces still air, one he’s never heard before. Kaito pauses, wondering what it is. He’s already closed his eyes to further lose himself to imagination. Wet… slick… squelching. Kind of like penetration but, too squeaky to be human. Then it hits him. _Oh God. Fleshlight. It’s a fucking fleshlight._

 

He can hear Kokichi going faster. That impressively lewd noise just grows more defined - and he hears his neighbor laugh, soft but giddy, before the giggles quickly melt back to moans. “Eehee...eehehehe--haaah, _ah-_ ! Yes, _fuck_ …” Kokichi sounds so clear, he must be directly behind Kaito where he’s sitting. The realization gives rise to goosebumps. Tiny magenta hairs on his skin stand up. It’s becoming harder not to add to the orchestra of sounds as he pumps himself. Faster, faster- trying to match Kokichi.

 

“T-Tight, so tight... Ss--ssho good… Mm--!” Slurring his words. That’s always a sure sign Kokichi is moments from release. Kaito’s breath comes in heavy huffs, but he’s doing his best not to make noise to draw suspicion. Kokichi blocks most other sounds out with his desperate rambling anyhow, he figures. Still, he has to bite down on the V-line hem of his white shirt, muffling the groans bubbling up in his throat as his cock is worked hard by his palm. The pace is vicious, matching the slick back-and-forth rhythm of Kokichi pleasuring himself right along with him. Finally, high-pitched whimpering. Kokichi’s already there. He hears him squeal and gasp incoherent lust, the dirty pattern of that squeaky-squelching noise stuttering into unevenness.

 

 _Cute. Wonder what he looks like when he cums._ Maybe Kokichi’s the type to throw his head back. Maybe his pupils roll up and out of sight. That seems a little too expected with how unpredictable Kokichi is, though. In his mind’s eye there’s also visions of the lithe hairstylist closing his eyelids tight, squeezing them shut almost painfully with a beet red face. Biting on his lip. Drool running down his chin. Hiding his reaction entirely by stuffing his face in the pillow. Every thought is just as arousing as the last. Kokichi could do anything, god, he could do absolutely _anything_ to Kaito and he’d--

 

A thick stream of clearish-white runs down, flowing steadily towards his balls as bliss rips through him. Kaito doesn’t stop stroking. Not until he’s too sore to take it. He can taste the fabric of his shirt, soaked with spit and holding back every grunt. Another small burst follows, this time sending droplets to his abdomen. Millions of tiny genetic soldiers. He has to keep himself from laughing at how ridiculous that thought is. Probably along the lines of some weird shit  _he_ would say…

 

Kokichi. Fuck, Kokichi. Fuck Kokichi.

 

A few moments of regret, shame, and contemplation before Kaito cleans himself up. A wave of exhaustion hungrily consumes him whole, eyelids heavy and crashing down. The same must go for his frenemy. Familiar breathing grows softer and softer, and he listens as he lays back, appreciating the cool touch of pillow to his skin. He finds his own naturally matching the pace soon enough. A gentle snoring is the last he remembers hearing before succumbing to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Kaito is a man with more than one bad habit. Sure, secretly listening to your neighbor pleasure himself every night in greedy satisfaction is one thing. It's another thing entirely to carry the burden that he began in high school - smoking. A terrible decision always, but he tries not to berate himself too much for that choice then.  The stress and pressure of his future was weighing on him, and so was the declining health of his grandparents. So like an idiot, he decided to make his own worse, too.

 

And like an even bigger idiot, he still does it to this day.

 

The inviting texture of tobacco paper rolls between his fingers and tempts him again. It’s been a long day and a long night. It’s incredibly late - maybe three or four in the morning - and Kaito shouldn’t be up, but he can’t sleep. For once it’s not because of Kokichi. Just bad dreams. Maybe it's stress. Maybe he’s depressed, maybe a million other things. Nothing a cigarette can’t fix, right?

 

 _Click--click--_ and the flame from the lighter kisses the tip of the toxic stick. Smoke fills his lungs, and the taste is familiar, comforting. Kaito exhales, seeing it disappear to the night sky. Within minutes the jittering is gone. It’s okay. He watches the stars for a moment.

 

“Hey, those will kill you, y’know.”

 

Kaito’s head whips to the source of a known voice. To his right rests a wall that separates his balcony from his neighbor's, designed for privacy purposes. Not enough to stop Kokichi, apparently. The taller stares at the face peeking up from the top of the facade, casually staring back at him with a cheek in his palm. Kaito blinks, baffled.

 

“What the hell are you doing?”

 

“Giving you some much-needed medical advice, obviously.” Kokichi shoots back. “Also, coming to hang out with my next-door buddy!”

 

“Uninvited and at four in the morning?” But trying to argue the point is useless. The guy’s already making his way over the wall, using his legs to maneuver carefully. Kaito watches as he dangles for a moment, back facing him, still several feet above the ground. Kokichi’s pretty short… and looks like he’s seconds from spraining his ankle or worse. “Ouma- Hey, watch yourself!” He hisses, cigarette hitting his ashtray as he speeds over. A reaction that's gut instinct.

 

Kokichi merely drops himself, landing on his feet perfectly like he's a cat. Well, if anyone Kaito knows were to have nine lives, it'd be him. “And he clears the landing!” The prankster announces proudly. He turns and blinks, apparently in surprise at Kaito’s close proximity. The smirk is predictable. “Awww, was Momo-chan worried about little ol’ me? How cute!”

 

“Shut up…” Kaito scoffs. Clearly the guy’s just making fun of him. “Dealing with you being reckless is the last thing I need. I’m trying to relax.”

 

“Don’t be so quick to shoo me away. I’m all kinds of relaxing!”

 

“ _Ha!_ ” He laughs louder than he thought he would, and the satisfaction he gets from seeing his nuisance pout is fulfilling. He returns back to his cigarette.

 

“Wow. Jeez, that's harsh.” Without asking, Kokichi wanders over sadly and slumps down in Kaito’s outdoor couch. “I’m just trying to get to know you! It's not like you ever come around my place... unless it's to bitch at me. I'm bored of that." He pouts. "Does Momo-chan really hate me that much?”

 

The question catches him off guard. Kaito coughs a bit on smoke, glancing at Kokichi and seeing him gazing distantly at the floor. _Is he really upset or… trying to fuck with me again?_ “I don’t  _hate_ you.” Kaito decides to clarify anyway. “It’s just. You can be a lot.”

 

“Hmm.” The other plays with a strand of his hair idily. “When people say it like that, they usually mean it in a bad way.”

 

“With you Ouma, it’s good _and_ bad.” Kaito blurts out before he can even think. In his peripheral vision, he can see Kokichi’s eyes go wide. _Damn my tired brain. Great, now he’s gonna tease me and blow this up to a huge thing…_

 

Instead Kokichi merely cracks a grin and giggles. “Oh~ _Interesting_. I’ll remember that.”

 

Kaito rolls his eyes, ignoring the heat creeping up under them. _Yeah, I’m sure you will._ Still, he appreciates the silence afterwards, glad no one is taking the opportunity to tease.

 

“For real though, you can’t be an astronaut if you smoke, dummy!” Kokichi whines, finally ruining the moment.

 

“No shit. Think I don’t know that?” Annoyance seeps through his voice, and then he sighs, knowing he should tone it down a bit. He just feels like he’s had this conversation a million times before. “It’s fine. I’ll quit soon enough.”

 

“Yeah. I bet you told yourself the same thing before college, too.” His frenemy hums thoughtfully, and Kaito blanches… because yes, that’s completely fucking right. He doesn't confirm it, not wanting to give Kokichi the satisfaction - but the pause he has to take probably speaks volumes.

 

“What do you care anyway?”

 

Kokichi shrugs. “Eh… I don’t really.”

 

He glances over and sees the dancer staring off into the night sky, eyes looking vacant. _Are you lying, Kokichi?_ The question would be pointless. Every time he asks Kokichi that, they just end up going back and forth, Kokichi questioning if Kaito would even _believe_ him in the first place if he were to answer honestly.

 

“Hey,” the familiar voice cuts through silence again. “Tell me about space stuff.”

 

“Like what?” Kaito quirks an eyebrow curiously.

 

“Something like… what’s your favorite part of the night sky?”  

 

He wasn’t expecting such a personal question. It’s much less ‘space stuff’ and more ‘Kaito Momota stuff’. Kaito’s a bit taken back, but Kokichi doesn’t look like he’s plotting anything.... He’s sitting up straight, staring up at the stars like he’s genuinely curious. The same kind of stare Kaito would have on his face as a kid - in his grandparents’ backyard late at night, laying in the grass and looking up at the awe that is the galaxy. Probably getting bugs on him, but not a care in the world.

 

Kaito sighs and gives in all too easily. It _is_ the one thing he's always happy to talk about. “You’re weird…. But alright, I’ll show you. Hold on a sec, I gotta get the telescope so we can see.”

 

“Yay!” The shorter claps his hands happily. “I’m excited now, so this better not be boring!”

 

“It’s the _universe_ , of course it’s not.” He tells him with confidence, grinning. And so he gets to work taking out the telescope and setting it up. It doesn’t take long as he’s used to doing it, he has a routine. He’s careful to make sure everything’s lined up just right, looking through the lens. Hopefully it will be visible now… In their part of the world, Kaito’s favorite planet is only above the horizon during ungodly late hours before sunrise. Kokichi huffs with impatience in the background and Kaito ignores it. A few moments of searching and his heart pounds. Fuck yes, he’s lucky tonight. “Found it.” 

 

Kaito will never forget the gasp Kokichi makes upon seeing the rings of Saturn for the first time.

 

That was a month ago already.

 

* * *

 

_As long as he doesn’t know, I’m not hurting him, right?_

 

Kaito tries to convince himself of that as he dashes down stairs. Time to head out for class again, and fuck, he didn’t get enough sleep. Thanks to a certain habit, and a certain someone. He can feel the weight of bags tugging below normally perky eyes. The sky is yellowish-orange, blending into blue outside of dull white windows. The warmth of minty green tea spreads past his lips and on his tongue as he drinks from a traveller mug. He breathes in and out slowly, trying to get his head screwed on right and focus on the day ahead. Before leaving though, he decides to check the community bulletin board.

 

There’s always upcoming events, opportunities, and news for locals to check out. He likes to read it most days before class. Kaito sees a flyer for open mic night and wonders if anyone actually goes to those. A brochure that’s been pinned there for awhile, providing information about an upcoming festival. An art gallery with work from a local student by the name of Angie Yonaga opens up soon. Next to that, a poster with the name Studio DICE advertises free dance classes for beginners. _Hmm._ _Wonder if Kokichi knows that place, maybe he’d be interested in going-- No, fuck! Stop thinking about him!_

 

Wait, what’s that?

 

Kaito blinks a few times. Maybe he just hasn’t woken up yet? Nope, that’s exactly what he thinks it is. A yellow sticky note with egregiously sparkly ink. Purple ink. Unmistakable. The words read: _‘Do you like what you hear every night, Momo-chan? I like listening to you too!’_

 

His skin pales to the shade of fresh canvas. Cheeks fill with red heat, body freezing over with shock, humiliation, and of course, annoyance. Accompanying those emotions are several realizations at once - one, Kokichi knows he can hear him every night. Two, Kokichi can hear Kaito himself doing the same thing. Three, Kokichi either enjoys all of those things, or he’s calling him out in a cruelly sarcastic way. Fuck, that sly little-!

 

Kaito’s finally able to snap himself out of the trance. He rips the sticky note off with his free hand, his other set of knuckles clenching white around his drink -- and he books it. Dashes right back up the stairs. Five floors later, he’s making a beeline to Kokichi’s door. He doesn’t know the man’s schedule to the letter, but he knows his routine, and Kokichi’s rarely awake before he is. Probably due to his constant late-night fuckery. With all that considered, Kaito knows for a fact Kokichi is sleeping peacefully right now. Is that going to stop him? _Hell no._

 

“Ouma!” Kaito calls for him, pounding on his door in the early hours of the morning. He hears a faint and tired groan, then nothing more. It only fuels him, so he ramps up the intensity.  “OUMA!! Get out here right now! NOW!” He demands, not relenting with his aggressive knocking that could barely be classified as such.

 

“M’coming! Ugh…such a bother...”

 

Kaito huffs at the door as he hears shuffling. More shuffling. _Jesus, does he sleep nude or something- Nope, none of those thoughts right now._ At last it slides open, revealing a tired brat with hair unkempt and undone. It’s rare Kaito sees him with a bed head, loose violet locks sticking up, clearly only seconds from leaving the pillow. Usually they’re curled to perfection or twisted up in some kind of fancy bun, ponytail, or braid. Kaito figures it’s par for the course with his profession, practice and creativity and what not. Also, it’s not a bad look on Kokichi. Not that he’d ever actually tell the guy that.

 

“So, space cowboy.” Kokichi rubs his eyes. “What’s your reason for being mad at me today?”

 

“This.” Kaito simply shoves the note at him. The shorter takes a second to process in his groggy state. Once the gears turn in that dastardly head though, pleased dimples appear near the corners of a shit-eating grin he loves to wear.

 

“Ohh! Yeah, I remember. Do you like it?”

 

“Do I _like_ \- No!! Of course I don’t like it, it’s weird! What the hell does it even… mean…?“ The end of his question fades. Kokichi’s face darkens behind his bangs and Kaito knows right then and there he shouldn’t have pretended. The boy chuckles, clearly enjoying seeing Kaito struggle mentally to navigate through this awkward scenario. Like a cat watching a bird flutter helplessly in a trap. He leans coyly against the door frame.

 

“Hehehee.. Don’t act dumb, Momo-chan~ I know.” Kokichi approaches him, poking him right on his collarbone. “You’re not so quiet yourself. I can hear grunting when I do it. Every time. That’s not a coincidence, hmm?” His voice is uncharacteristically husky, low. His eyes sparkle with excited danger, and Kaito’s chest sinks into his stomach. All he can think of is trying to convince Kokichi he’s not a pervert.

 

“N-No! Dude, listen, you’ve got it all wrong! Just because you hear me grunting, doesn’t mean I’m doing _that-_ \- I work out, you know?! I can’t… help that…”

  
Kokichi stares a hole through him.

 

_Fuck._

 

Kaito swallows and goes mute. It’s awkward. All he knows, just from the stabbing lavender gaze engulfing him, is that he’s been caught. Kokichi seems pleased that he stopped himself, though. Stopped bullshitting. A smile graces his lips.

 

“Can’t help that? You mean, can’t help _yourself,_  right?” He laughs. It’s a sound that’s innocent enough, but with the situation Kaito’s in, it makes him feel like scum. He just stares back at his crush’s face, finding amusement there now. _Is that how he really feels in this moment?_ He has that thought every time he looks at Kokichi’s face. So many expressions that come and go, but none that look like what’s lying under the surface. He hopes it isn’t rage that’s bubbling up underneath there.

 

Kokichi’s voice cuts through the static. “Hey. Hey!” He snaps his fingers. “Earth to Momo-chan. Didn’t you actually read what I said?”

 

“...Huh?” Is all he can ask.

 

The smaller man snatches the note back. “I said I _liked_ it!” He waves the message in front of his face. Kaito’s brain still feels like it’s stuck in jello. “Even though it’s not so cute you lied to me. I need you to at least acknowledge my hard work, Momo-chan! After all- I do it for _you_.” Kokichi bats his eyelashes and Kaito’s stomach knots at the confession. _What?_ _Do it for me?_

 

_...Really?_

 

“See? You’re not the only perverted one here. We’re both weirdos, so no guilt!” Kokichi grins and flourishes his hands upwards, flirty message still in hand.

 

“Cut this shit out, Ouma... You’re messing with me, aren’t you? This is some fucked-up joke, isn’t it?”

 

Kokichi's lips twist down into an exaggerated frown. “No! I’m not lying, I promise. Pinky promise!” He holds said finger out as if Kaito is actually going to accept it.  

 

“I still don’t believe you…” Kaito grumbles warily. Still recovering from the embarrassment, he takes a step back. “Aren’t you at least kind of pissed? I mean, why else would you put that there. What’s your game?”

 

The dancer sighs, palm dropping to his side. “Ugh. You’re so tiring, Momo-chan.” ( _Says you!_ Kaito thinks to himself.) “First of all. If I was legitimately mad at you, you wouldn’t have known because of a dumb little _note_.” Kokichi points out. “Second, I put it on the bulletin because I was trying to reach out to you. I figured if you’re enjoying my little sessions every night-” Kaito looks away as Kokichi continues, “-then maybe you’d be interested in _more_ than just that.” He smiles sweetly and tilts his head to punctuate.

 

More? Huh? What?

 

Is this not a prank?

 

Kokichi quite literally just told him, straight up, that he enjoys his degenerate ritual. The one thing Kaito desperately kept a secret for weeks, having guilt nightmares of Kokichi discovering with horror and shunning him. Hating him. Kokichi’s going so far to imply they should have sex, too… At least, Kaito thinks he is? One on hand, it’s relieving in a strange way.

 

But it also paralyzes Kaito with surprise. He always believed they’d have a friendly rivalry for a couple years, then they’d both move to different places and forget about each other. Kokichi would pass his board test, get his certification, and open up a salon somewhere. After graduating, Kaito would volunteer as a firefighter and hopefully work as a teacher for NASA credit. Drop his smoking habit.  All the while Kaito would try not to remember the crush he had on that cute hairstylist boy in college. _Kokichi likes to fuck with you, not literally fuck you._ He always had to remind himself of that. But now...

 

Kaito finally looks back at Kokichi, who looks sick of waiting.

 

“...Okay, listen. I’m tired and I’m not gonna stand out here while you stare off into space contemplating the meaning of life. I’m just trying to have fun with mine and I need my sleep. So I’m gonna go do that. And if you _actually_ make a decision, text me. Until that happens, bye-bye!” With that minor speech, Kokichi returns the sticky note and heads back inside. He tries to close the door, but Kaito’s foot hurriedly stops it from shutting.

 

“Wait-!” He swallows. “I don’t have your number?"

 

Kokichi shakes his head. “You didn’t even check the back? I’m hurt.”

 

And with that, he returns to his domain. Kaito blinks at the unmoving grey in front of him, then at the light yellow of the note. He flips it over and finds a number written with a big, playful heart.

 

It makes him smile.

 

* * *

 

After classes and lectures are done taking up the majority of Kaito’s time, he likes to go to the gym. Nothing to help with stressful thoughts like sweating them away. Sometimes he goes with a friend, usually Shuichi, but today he seemed too tired. Kaito understands. University itself is exhausting enough. So Kaito follows his routine alone - checking in, changing in the lockers, and beginning his set. The echoes of machinery and weights occasionally dropping fill his ears until he finds the right playlist. Then it’s time to get to work.

 

If there’s one thing he’s proud of, it’s his body. He’s not a ‘perfect specimen’ or some shit like that, but over the years he’s grown plenty of muscle, chipped away at fat he accumulated as a child. He was kind of the chubby kid for a while, but as a teen he really began using exercise as a coping device for his worries. Kaito’s proud of that. What he’s not proud of is… running out of breath lately. After about thirty minutes, Kaito has to pause because his lungs can’t seem to keep up. The machine beeps happily as its stopped, as if it to say, _go ahead - take a break_! But that’s not what the voice in his head says. It’s like a wall of bricks crumbling on him, crushing those thoughts of pride, reminding him…

 

_Hey, those will kill you, y’know._

 

Again he thinks of Kokichi. He hasn’t seen him since the other day, when Kaito found the note. It hasn’t been long but suddenly, he feels incredibly in need of his presence. The man’s gaze stretches across the gym in a sweaty haze. All he sees are strangers, but he wishes just this once, Kokichi could surprise him again by popping out of the blue like he did that night. Kaito sighs and takes a drink of water. He finds himself imagining what it would be like if Kokichi were here right now. Since Kokichi doesn’t smoke like he does, he probably has better stamina. He’d probably tease Kaito about it too. Maybe he’d get to see his cute butt in some tight dancer-esque leggings-  _fuck. Fuck, just. Shut up, brain._

 

To be fair, not all the thoughts he’s had about Kokichi have been lewd. Sure, there’s been plenty of those. Plenty.

 

Yet he’s still always had some lingering wonder of what those thin, nimble fingers would feel like intertwined with his own. What they would be like as a couple, together. Walking out in public together on a date. Kokichi would probably be the type to stop every five seconds, distracted by something and drag Kaito over. They’d still fight like a married couple in the same way they do now. Their height difference would stand out when they kiss. He’d experience those lips against his, supple and gentle, tasting of carbonated sweetness from that shit he’s always carrying around. Their dates would be nice. They’d go hiking, maybe even camping, and the patch of nature would be perfect for more stargazing...

 

But all of that is still fantasy. That’s all it is right now, and that’s all it will be. Until Kaito texts him.

 

The realization hits him as he enters the locker room. _Text him already._ Kaito remembers tucking the note into his jacket this morning as a reminder. Embarrassingly enough, he even took it out during class to glance at the writing. How cheesy. He isn't that experienced in dating, and he's not sure whether or not the ‘wait three days’ rule is still a thing. _Probably not, right? Kokichi wouldn’t give a shit, would he?_

 

A small compartment opens with a metallic _click_ after a few turns. He takes his lock out and opens it, finding his things just the way they left them. Kaito thinks of what to say when he sends that first message. His hand dives into the pocket of his jacket, hanging off a hook inside -

 

And nothing. Empty.

 

Kaito's stomach flips. No. He _knows_ he has the note. He remembers the _feeling_ of it in his hand, the texture of paper on skin only a few hours ago. He checks the other pocket. The tiny one on the chest. He searches the dirty clothes he’s currently wearing, every corner of space, from front to back. His hand brushes across the empty cubby on the top of the locker, which he usually leaves bare. No phone number there, only old dust. No, he has to have it-- where is it? _Where is it?!_

 

There’s no reason it could be in his backpack. Kaito avoided putting it there. Even knowing that, he rips open every single pouch from side to front, he looks in his binder, flips through all his journals, all his textbooks _just in case_ it slipped through the cracks--

 

Nothing.

 

_It’s not here._

 

* * *

 

 

Days pass too quickly.

 

That evening after the gym, he came home and tossed his apartment inside out, looking for the damn thing. He did it once, then got worried he was in too much of an emotional state to have done a proper job the first round - so then he did it again. One more time, for good measure. No use. It’s gone, and for the life of Kaito, he could not figure out at _what point_ did it slip away from him.

 

He was always terrible at finding lost things, but he knew someone who had experience in that department. Kaito sighs and takes out his phone, pulling up one number he’s glad to have.

 

18:07:39 | **Kaito:** _Hey, man. When you get this text, do you think you could help me out with something? No rush._

 

Classes are over. Kokichi isn’t home yet. He knows there’s things he can do: clean his room. Finish papers. Study. Do laundry. Organize. Prep lunch for tomorrow. Why bother?

 

He stares at the wall he shares with his neighbor, facing it as he sits on his bed. Seeing it reminds him of something. Ever since that morning, Kokichi hasn’t.... done much of anything. Not just the nightly ritual. No friends visiting, no dancing, none of the usual hysterics - nothing.

 

For the first time, Kaito got what always asked for. Peace and quiet.

 

Now he knows that’s never what he wanted in the first place.

 

The poster in front of him depicts constellations in the night sky, and its lower corner is curled up slightly from being moved. If he were to lift it up, a fist-sized hole in the wall would be revealed. It was a deep enough gash to _see through,_ that’s how mad he had been when he punched it. It happened a few weeks ago he got too pissed at the Kokichi’s late night antics keeping him awake...

 

_“Haha, wow! Momo-chan’s got a bad temper! I'm not paying for that."_

 

_Brat… why do I like you so much?_

 

He doesn’t have to space off for long though. A happy chime rips his eyes back to the screen.

 

18:11:40 | **Shuichi:** _Sure, what’s the matter?_

 

It takes a while to explain the situation with Kokichi. He keeps it as vague as possible out of embarrassment and leaves out the naughty details. He could have sworn the note was in his jacket before he went to the gym, but when Shuichi asks if he had actually checked the pocket at the time, he knows he didn’t. With that, they take the gym out of the equation. Kokichi’s note had been lost before then. It helps to have Shuichi double-check his thoughts, but it also means his worst fear is confirmed. It’s not in the locker, it’s not in his car, it’s definitely not in his room. Nowhere nearby. So the note could be anywhere on campus, between the paths he took and classes he went to - there are now even more possibilities. Within minutes they come to a sad final conclusion.

 

18:29:36 | **Shuichi:** _I think the most likely thing that happened was that it just fell out of your pocket at some point. It was a windy day, so it’s probably long gone by now. Sorry… I know you want to find it._

 

18:32:11 | **Kaito:** _Fuck… yeah, you’re probably right. You don’t think someone found it lying around and kept it do you?_

 

18:33:56 | **Shuichi:** _It didn’t have Ouma-kun’s name on it did it?_

 

18:35:09 | **Kaito:** _No, but it had mine_

 

18:36:43 | **Shuichi:** _I wouldn’t worry about it, sounds too vague to make assumptions about. I’m sorry this has happened though… I wish I could be of more help_

 

A few stressed out emojis follow that last message. Kaito may be bummed, but he appreciates Shuichi’s efforts. He hates bothering him, hates being a burden. For all he knows Shuichi could have been in the middle of something important and dropped it to reply to Kaito and his dumb crush bullshit. The man sits alone, mind blank, wishing there was another person he could reach out to. 

 

Wait. Shuichi's roommate...  He's overheard Kokichi using his name on the phone before. They must know each other - there's a chance!

 

18:38:20 | **Kaito:**   _!! Just got an idea! You have Amami’s number, don’t you?_

 

18:38:57 | **Shuichi:** _I do, but… : (_

 

18:39:06 | **Shuichi:** You _might not be able to reach him_

 

18:41:33 | **Kaito:** _??_

 

18:42:08 | **Shuichi:** _It’s just that Amami-kun is on a trip right now. He's deep in the country on a nature trail and it’s really hard for him to get cell reception where he is_

 

...Fuck.

 

Just like that, the hope he had dies. He’s quiet. His phone isn’t.

 

18:45:06 | **Shuichi:** _I’m sorry. I thought I told you, I must have forgot_

 

18:46:13 | **Shuichi:** _I’ll still give you his contact info though! You might as well try, right?_

 

**\- Shuichi shared a contact at 18:46:22 : Rantaro Amami -**

 

18:47:39 | **Shuichi:** _If all else fails… you can still ask him, right? Ouma-kun, I mean. I know it might be awkward, but, confessing that you lost it might be the best thing to do._

 

 _Ugh…_  Shuichi always makes excellent points, but Kaito doesn’t want to do that. He’s stubborn and shame is still holding part of him back. Might as well just say, _‘Sorry I haven’t texted you, I just didn’t care enough about you to keep the note with me’_. Even though it was an accident… would Kokichi believe that? It would hurt him, wouldn’t it? Or would it hurt more to keep quiet? All he knows is he doesn’t want to see that blank stare again. He sighs, feeling defeated for today. Can’t leave Shuichi hanging though. His speech bubble is still popping up, showing that he’s typing. Must be worried.

 

18:56:21 | **Kaito:** _No worries, thanks for your help. You’ve really done all you can for me with this stuff. I’ll text him just in case he can get my message_

 

18:57:37 | **Shuichi:** _Yeah, good idea... I hope it works out, I’m here for you_

 

Kaito doesn’t respond. His room is much more dim now, with the sun setting. He should really turn a light on. He keeps staring at the wall with that poster, thinking, until his stomach growls.

 

Time for dinner. Kaito forgot to buy real food with how his mind’s been occupied. Maybe just delivery for tonight. Yeah…

 

He wishes he could share it.

 

* * *

 

 

A week.

 

For a week, Kokichi’s been nothing but a shadow in Kaito’s world. He came and went, quieter than all the times before. Nights were still and devoid of noise. Kaito would see him in the hallway, and he would feel his chest fill with preparation -  _approach him, talk to him, tell the truth -_  but Kokichi was always so quick and able to slip away. It was hard not to think that he’s doing it on purpose. Between rapid, fake small talk and sudden disappearing, no chance was given to let out even a squeak...

 

 _No, that’s not true._ He’d been given the chance. Plenty of chances. In those fleeting moments, he could have reached forward, he could have grabbed a thin wrist. He could have held Kokichi in place before he could run away from him, again. Avoid him.

 

Could have, could have, could have -  _didn’t._

 

 _What the fuck is wrong with you? What’s stopping you? Fear? Fear of looking like a dumbass? Fear of hurting Kokichi? You’ve already done that, shithead, isn’t it obvious?_ It’s clear. It’s in the way Kokichi can’t maintain eye contact that he was never afraid of before. How he pretends not to hear Kaito knocking on his door, or calling after him when he’s a distance away. He used to always be the one first to approach him, giving positive, even downright affectionate body language. Not anymore. Now his actions tell Kaito that he’s being shut out.

 

If it were anyone else, Kaito wouldn’t be losing sleep over it. But this is  _Kokichi_ and he’s in the process of blowing the one shot he was given. God, he had tried so hard to find Kokichi’s number without actually admitting losing it. Searching everywhere he had been the last few days, trying to text Rantaro to no avail, even going around and asking random classmates… they all gave him weird stares. No such luck. Kokichi didn’t go to his school so most people didn’t know him. There’s only one route left.

 

Kaito knows he’s a moron to avoid it for this long.

 

 _Tonight._ Kaito promises himself. _Tonight, if I don’t tell him, I can’t forgive myself. I’ve made a mess of something so easy to solve._

 

The shadows of night come. The hours pass. Time seems to go quicker without him around. It’s late and Kokichi still hasn’t returned. It worries Kaito.  

 

So he stands outside on his balcony again. Another cigarette, again.

 

The stars would exist forever, or at least as long as forever mattered to his human lifespan. No matter where he goes or what happens in his life, the stars will be there. They’ll always be his comfort.

 

Kaito starts to use his telescope, but unfortunately, the view isn’t as good tonight. Lately he’s been having nightmares of Saturn, ever since showing it to Kokichi. He dreams about falling into its endless atmosphere of gases. Almost quiet at first, before vicious winds and storms, hundreds times the strength of anything Earth has seen, rage in his ears. It gets dark and his body feels like it's slowly being crushed, but he can’t pull himself upwards. There’s no fighting it as the change in pressure and the intensity of heat rips him apart, darkness swallowing him whole--

 

And that’s when he wakes up. He’ll probably relive it tonight too. The thought makes him shiver and take another drag.

 

Kaito steps away from the lens, planning to move it so he can attempt to see a different part of the sky. Before he can though, something unnatural on the ground sways in his peripheral vision. He watches a sketchy figure fumble in the darkness for a moment. It’s not until after the silhouette passes under a dim street light that Kaito realizes- it’s him.

 

A dangerously unstable Kokichi Ouma roams the street. For a moment Kaito fears he’s injured, but as he watches, there’s no limping. No, Kokichi’s simply a very, _very_ drunk human at this place and at this time. Watching him brings a terrible feeling. Like knowing something bad is about to happen, yet not being able to look away. After some time of what sounds like the man grumbling angrily to himself, magenta eyes widen with horror as he sees Kokichi trip and fall flat on the cement. Kaito bolts inside.

 

The slippers are on his feet in seconds, and he runs fast down the stairs, faster than he’s ever gone. He darts past surprised people who watch him go straight out the door. Outside in the breezy night, Kaito finds a vulnerable frame, slumped over just a couple feet away. Hands and knees shaking as weight is placed on them, struggling to get up.

 

 _Kokichi… How’d it come to this_ …

 

“Are you okay?” Is the first thing he finds himself asking, just out of instinct. _If you have to ask that question, the answer’s always no, isn’t it?_ He comes over to crouch near his neighbor. The earth feels hard and cold pressing against his PJ pants, goofy ones that had alien faces. At the sound of Kaito’s voice, Kokichi snaps his head up, rapid and unrestrained like he’s the main mascot of a horror movie.

 

The smile that creeps on his face chills Kaito to the bone. It’s desperation and sadness.  “Ah, Momo-chaaaan~!” He sings happily, but his voice cracks, like he’s been crying. Alcohol lingers on his breath, hitting the taller male right in the nose and eyes. “Hehehe, Momo-chan’s here… Hey! I had too much fermented grape juice! Can y’tell?”

 

Kaito helps him up. Once he’s standing (or, the drunk version of standing) he can finally get a better look at the other. Despite everything, Kaito can’t help but find Kokichi… gorgeous. Dressed up with an inky black turtleneck, something Kaito usually doesn’t like personally, but on the other, it’s lovely. He’s also wearing white pants that did indeed have a wine stain on them, and a loose grey jacket, quickly falling off his small shoulders. Kaito adjusts that for him. Even his hair, too. The ends of his violet strands curl into perfect spirals, bouncing along the backside of his neck and the sides of his face. Where ever he had gone, he dressed to impress.

 

“You sure did…” Kaito finally replies, hoping Kokichi didn’t notice the way he just eyed him up and down. “You’re wasted, Ouma. Where the hell have you been?”

 

Kokichi strums his fingers along his chin playfully. “Hmm, where have I been, where have I been…” He considers like he’s on a gameshow, trying to think of the right answer. “Oh, I know! I went on a date.”

 

That response slaps him right across the face. He swallows it down. "How did that go?”

 

Kokichi doesn’t say anything for a moment. He looks up at the sky, and Kaito wonders what he’s staring at. The moon? It’s strange how he carries himself, but then again, Kato’s never seen him drunk before. Finally the shorter looks down at the ground and smiles again. “Heehee.. it didn’t.”

 

_It didn’t…? What?_

 

They exchange glances. Kaito’s, full of confusion. Kokichi’s, something hazy and bittersweet.

 

A second longer and the pieces fit. Anger fills his blood. What kind of idiot motherfucker would make the mistake? Of all people to leave stood up on date, they choose _Kokichi?!_

 

“I sat and waited.” The drunk boy recalls, sounding distant. “And waited. There was complimentary bread… I was hungry so I ate a lot! My tummy’s full of gluten, Kai-chan. Was so excited I ordered us wine. But no _us_ happened. I figured, hey, why waste it? Finished the thing… all by myself. Then they kicked me out, now I’m here! Ta-da!” He flourishes upwards after his depressed rambling. It reminds Kaito of that morning that felt like it was so long ago.

 

“Fuck. What an idiot.”

 

He shrugs, almost falling to the side. “It’s whatever. Who cares.”

 

Kaito takes Kokichi’s arm and wraps it around his own. He tries to make it less intimate than it feels. After all, there’s still a lot of unresolved tension between them. Tension that’s his fault. He can’t watch Kokichi suffer like this though. Especially after learning just how terrible his night has been. “Let me at least help you inside, okay?”

 

“Mmmkay…”

 

Kaito helps him stagger into the building. He really wishes passerbys would not stare at them. _Do people ever realize they’re being rude?_ Kaito wonders if Kokichi even gives a shit. He certainly doesn’t look like it. The shorter stays quiet for the time being, clinging to the rail for balance as they go upstairs. Kaito offers to pick him up so it’s quicker, but Kokichi shakes his head, refusing. _Figures, he’s stubborn like me._ With his light weight, it would have been easy for Kaito - but the reminder of the fact makes him realize that alcohol probably has an even stronger effect on the other. The guy’s going to have a tough morning.

 

“Hey. You should probably drink something with electrolytes. There’s no worse hangover than a red wine one.” Kaito tries to give him some advice once they’re finally in front of Kokichi’s apartment. He watches him fiddle with a set of keys before finding the right one.  

 

“There’s a vending machine downstairs. I can get you something, if you want?” Kokichi doesn’t answer. He’s too focused trying to get the key in the lock. The tip of it slides against metal carelessly, like a planchette floating on top an Ouija board. He can’t seem to have the motor skills to get it right, so Kaito helps him, and he hears it unlock. “Ouma?” Kaito asks one more time as the door opens, showing darkness inside.

 

“Why... didn’t you text me?”

 

Kaito doesn’t even have the thought to say, _huh?_ Or, _what?_ Because he’s been expecting the question. He knows it’s been coming. It’s overdue. 

 

Kokichi turns towards him, and faces him head-on. Albeit slumping a bit to the side. His gaze isn’t as clear as his sober self, but the intentions are all the same. He’s staring straight through Kaito’s very soul, and he asks again. “Why haven’t you texted me yet, Kai-chan? You don’t like me? Am I not _good_ enough? Too annoying, too much of a bother? Scared of being with a guy, is that it?” His lips draw in a thin line. “Or am I more of a _back-up_ lay for you?”

 

“Wh-- No!” His voice comes out higher than he wanted it to be. Kaito shakes his head and clears his throat. “No! No, not at all! That’s not it. Not even close. You don’t understand--”

 

“Try me!” The boy yells belligerently.

 

“It was an accident!” Kaito has to raise his voice too, just to match Kokichi’s tone. “I-- I lost it! I lost it, okay?!”

 

Kokichi’s face, full of building annoyance, switches back to blank. He looks pale and empty as never ending violet blinks at him. His voice so quiet it unnerves the other. “You... lost it? And you never thought to just _tell me_?"

 

“Yeah... I know. Look, I’ve been meaning to tell you, I’m sorry. I really am-- I tried so hard to get your number back somehow, from other people, but--”

 

He doesn’t get the chance to finish. Kaito’s shoved against the wall, and his heart jumps. When he looks down in shock, Kokichi’s grabbed onto his collar and pressed himself against the taller man. He’s not the strongest nor the stablest of this group right now, but he’s fuelled by rage, and apparently that’s all he needs. “You absolute fucking _dumbass!!_ L-Left me with blue balls for _days_ … because of _that?!_ ” He slurs words with his hisses. Kaito stays frozen.  “You could’ve asked me for it! You could’ve ssshtopped me--you could’ve-- _Anything!_ Anything, instead of just letting me wither, thinking you don't-! Ugh!  _You--you-- piece of-!_ ” Kokichi pulls his shirt tighter, and Kaito can hear fabric starting to tear. He clenches his teeth and prepares for knuckles to come crashing against his skin. He’ll let Kokichi do it.

 

Instead of a fist coming towards him, he feels-

 

Lips.

 

Aggravated, desperate lips kissing him. As hard as anyone _could_ be kissed, and Kaito can’t even get the chance to breathe. Something in his brain screams at him, but he can’t focus. Kokichi tastes like wine, no surprise there. The texture of his tongue and mouth are beyond what Kaito could ever fantasize of in his dreams. Wet and soft, teeth biting him, making him hiss--

 

“Inside,  _now._ ” Kokichi’s breath is warm and close. Kaito can’t think, his head still spinning from the other’s constant changes in emotion. Before he knows it, he’s being practically thrown inside Kokichi’s apartment. He blinks, dazed as the lights suddenly snap on, momentarily blinding him. There’s no time to take in the environment. Kokichi’s body is quickly upon him, arms wrapping around him and stumbling over to the couch.

 

Kaito’s mindless as he’s dragged, the stylist attempting to continue kissing him, made incredibly awkward by the height difference and lack of sobriety. Kaito nearly has a heart attack when he sees Kokichi fall backwards, only to land safely on the sofa. Apparently he was planning that somewhat, because he simply giggles in satisfaction and tugs Kaito forward by his shirt. Seeing how dark and dirty his gaze is just sends shocks of adrenaline through the taller male.

 

Their sexual chemistry is too natural for Kaito’s body to reject. He can’t think proper for the moment. So without even processing his actions, he leans down and pulls the fabric of Kokichi’s shirt down. His lips attack his neck, aggressive but curious, sucking marks and nipping bites. The sounds underneath him are otherworldly. “ _Ahh-haah,_ yes! Yes! That’s right Kai-chan… y-you better give it to me good, you better fuck me nice and _hard_ , mmm…” A rambling mess of incoherent approval.

 

Satisfaction bubbles within Kaito. He loves knowing it’s him, it’s _him_ without a doubt who has caused those sounds this time. But that voice in the back of his mind is clearer with every passing second. The sharp spark of pleasure is fleeting until shame returns in a cocktail of guilt. The scent of alcohol lingering from Kokichi’s heavy breathing snaps him back to reality.

 

_No. No, not like this._

 

Kaito slows down. He stops completely.

 

“What the hell? W-why’d you…” Kokichi whines and fusses below.

 

“Fuck, Kichi… I’m sorry. I can’t.”

 

The dancer groans loudly and palms hit Kaito’s chest hard, shoving him off. The taller grunts as he lands on the floor, in pain but not as annoyed as he thought he’d be. Kokichi’s not in a right state of mind after all.

 

“Why?!” Kokichi tries to yell, but his voice cracks and he gasps. Splinters stab Kaito in the chest. Tears stream down the face he so adores, a face flushed from booze and heartbreak. “Why not? Please- just-j-just tell me why- _god!_ ” His voice is muffled as hands cover his face, hiding the shame of breaking down. Kaito’s never seen Kokichi so completely, transparently hurt. Hearing his sobs forces the fallen to stand and return to the couch. Honestly, he’s expecting Kokichi to burst at him in rage or tell him to fuck off. He's a whirlwind of emotions. Surprisingly enough, it’s the opposite. Kaito leans into the other, and shaky arms wrap around him like he’s the last thing in the world to cling to. He feels the tears soak into the shoulder of his shirt.

 

“I-I’m so _embarrassed_ , Momo-chan! I hate the world!” Kokichi’s voice comes out in broken chokes. “Sitting there, waiting and drinking, and they watched me, they all watched me, they _pitied me and I-I-!_ ”

 

“It’s over. They don’t matter. Fuck them. You’re strong and you know it.” He mumbles into Kokichi’s hair, soft and sweet smelling, his palm stroking his back without even thinking of it. It feels natural. “Just.. take deep breaths, okay?”

 

Slowly, it seems to be helping. He hears hiccups.

 

“Do you pity me too, Kaito?” That voice is soft as cotton but it hits him like needles. _Oh. That’s the first time he’s said my name like that._ “Is that why you haven’t left yet?”

 

Kaito pulls away to meet his gaze. If Kokichi can see lies, then in a way, he can see truths too. Right? “ _No_. Listen. I care about you… and I should have stopped you and talked to you. I should have just told you what happened. Can’t believe I was such a coward about it. I’m sorry.”

 

He watches a bottom lip twitch. Eyes red and nose sore. It’s like he’s waiting.

 

So the sober one clears his throat and continues. “And, for the record. It’s not that I don’t want to do… _this_ with you. You know I’m insanely attracted to you. You have all the proof.” He ignores the thoughts that flash in his mind. “But I _can’t_ when you’re this drunk. I just don’t want anything between us to be forgotten. You know?”

 

God, he’s embarrassed to be saying that, but he has to be sincere for Kokichi’s sake. He watches him for a reaction. Unseen and unheard thoughts seem to dance behind distant, tear-stained eyes. Finally he swallows and nods.

 

“...Okay.”

 

Kaito frowns. He reaches forward slowly, hesitant. Ready to be slapped away. Kokichi doesn’t make any sudden moves, just sits sadly. A tan thumb gently wipes away wet spots. “You believe me, right?”

 

“I do. You don’t look like… you’re lying. I don’t think…”

 

“I’m not.” He promises. Kokichi may not even have memory of the tense moment by morning, but hopefully he can believe him either way. The sober of the two sighs after a few beats of silence. “You should get some rest, Ouma. I know you probably want to be left alone, but, I’m here if you need anything, okay?” He moves to stand up, but Kokichi reaches forward and grabs his wrist. Kaito jumps a bit at it.

 

“No,” He whispers, voice glass-thin. “Stay. _Don’t leave_.”

 

“You want me to spend the night?”

 

A head tips back and forth in a drunken nod.

 

“...Oh.” And the realization that Kokichi _wants_ Kaito there makes his face warm. “Oh, alright.” The words slip out easily. The grip on his wrist floats down gently, and fingers fold between the crevices of Kaito’s hand. Kokichi’s palm feels warm, soft, and they fit together like a charm.

 

His neighbor stands as best he can, with Kaito helping him up. Kokichi makes a path to his bed on the other side of the room, guest by his side helping him not to fall. It seems that both their apartments have an open floor plan. A cookie cutter formula, and still, feels like it’s been designed purely as a mechanism for Kaito to meet Kokichi. Fuck, he’s turning into a hopeless romantic, isn’t he?

 

Kokichi rolls lazily and clumsily onto his unmade bed. He tries to kick the shoes off his feet, but can’t coordinate. Kaito restrains from laughing and helps take them off himself. His crush sighs with relief and tilts his head to the side, burying it in a pillow. Kaito watches dumbly, like a vampire who hasn’t been invited inside yet.

 

The stylist opens a tired eye, huffs, and pats the spot next to him hard.

 

Swallowing, Kaito finally feels comfortable to join him. He doesn’t know why he’s so nervous, it’s just cuddling, for fuck’s sake. He slowly inches close to him, and Kokichi impatiently grabs his arm and places it over his own body. Spooning. The shorter seems content with this at last, yawning as he relaxes.

 

“Momo-chan’s heart is racing.” Kokichi comments after a few minutes.

 

“Shut up...”

 

“I mean, it's  _really_ fast! Are you a virgin or something? Getting excited?”

 

“K-Knock it off and get some sleep!”

 

Apparently that’s just the reaction Kokichi wanted. More satisfied laughter. It doesn’t actually annoy him though… he’d much rather hear that than crying. After Kaito subduing the small giggle fits that follow, Kokichi finally breathes out long and slow.

 

“Thank you… for staying with me…”

 

The soft words are priceless treasures to Kaito. Before he can even respond, he can tell Kokichi has fallen asleep.

 

Turns out the snoring is much louder on this side of the wall.


	2. moon pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rough and emotional night, Kaito helps Kokichi get back on his feet. As they spend more time together, an interesting relationship begins to blossom, just in time for spring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, my gosh. i am really sorry this took so long. i expected this to be out an entire month ago... then i got hit up by ya boi, Wave of Depression and his buddy, Loss of Motivation. so there's my dumb excuse hgkdhg
> 
> but hey the second chapter is here!! and i promise the next few will NOT take me as long. i really appreciate all of you who read my stuff and those of you that like this little AU. i adore it, and have big plans for this... good and bad. ; ) also, be sure to check the tags with each new chapter, i'll be adding important stuff there as it comes. thank you for reading and i hope you enjoy!!!

 

A subtle tickling lifts Kaito from fog.

 

His nose crinkles at the sensation, feeling something brush against skin there-

 

Tired eyelids draw open to streaks of lavender. He recognizes the familiar curls, still taut with what he’s guessing is hairspray. The man quickly discovers that every breath he draws in tempts the strands to follow, brushing against the tip of his nose. _Ah, that’s what woke me_...

 

_Where am I?_

 

Kaito’s eyes flicker across the room in a moment’s lapse of memory, before quickly the pieces fall back together. Recollecting memories, he can see Kokichi falling on the street. Kokichi staggering up the stairs. Kokichi catching him off-guard in the hallway, Kokichi kissing him harder than he’s ever been kissed. Kokichi dragging him to the couch, somehow, then _off_ the couch. Kokichi breaking down. Kokichi crying.

 

Kokichi…

 

Kaito shifts up a bit, bathing the warm figure next to him with his gaze. It’s almost funny how the shorter is sleeping, so peacefully unaware that his drool is leaving spots on the pillow. The side of his hair he’s laying on pressing against his face, sticking to some of his skin. The biggest sign that Kokichi isn’t awake yet, though, is the snoring.

 

_Cute._

 

His hand twitches. Kaito’s not sure if it’s the jitter of tobacco withdrawal, or his body fighting back the urge to play with Kokichi’s hair. So tempting but, way too creepy. No way of knowing what Kokichi would remember when he woke up either.

 

Slowly, very slowly, he leaves the other’s side. A particularly loud snore startles Kaito just as he gets off the bed, jerking up his gaze up - but Kokichi merely remains asleep. _Phew._

 

A stand-up mirror by his neighbor’s bed gives Kaito his reflection. He looks back on himself, clad in his lazy nightwear - and a blush spreads across his cheeks. After everything that happened, Kaito completely forgot he was wearing such silly clothes. To think back on Kokichi smothering him against the wall while he was dressed like that…

 

During the blur that was last night, Kaito wasn’t given much of a chance to take in the details of Kokichi’s apartment. They have an identical floor plan, identical walls and flooring, but other than that, plenty of differences.

 

For one, the place is messier than his own, but Kaito doesn’t mind. It’s more of the lived-in messiness rather than the neglectful kind. Near the mirror is a open clothing rack that puts all his outfits on display. He notices a trend right away. Most Kokichi’s clothes are one of two things: black and white, or colorful and bold. The same can be said for the pairs of shoes clumsily resting against each other underneath the hanging garments. Clean, polished leather boots versus well-worn checkerboard sneakers. The fact that Kokichi chose to put his clothes away like this makes him wonder what’s in his _actual_ closet, right behind the rack. Knowing Kokichi, it wouldn’t surprise him to find an arsenal of pranking supplies if he were to peek - but of course, he won’t. Fashion magazines lay on the floor near his bed, some open to various pages. Maybe inspiration for hairstyles? A few pages look to have been cut from, if the pair of scissors nearby isn’t evidence enough - and _holy shit_ he’s lucky neither of them stepped on that in the dark last night. Kokichi can be so reckless…

 

On a wall nearby, various pictures of friends dot along a string holding them up. Kaito peeks closer and recognizes the faces. He leaves the area where Kokichi’s bed is, and the next thing that catches his eye is a shelf with several shiny medals. Looks like they’re all for dancing, spanning across several years of hard work and growth. From third, to runner-up, to first place. It makes his heart swell with a strange type of secondhand pride.  

 

Tapping the side pockets in his pajama pants, Kaito feels relief at the imprint of his phone. Well, at least that’s one thing he hasn’t lost yet. He checks the time, finding he has just a couple hours before classes start. He’s also sure to turn off the alarm on his phone so it doesn’t wake Kokichi up.

 

With limited time to spare, he decides to get to work. Remedies for hangovers… he knows a few already, but a quick search tells more. He’ll have to work with whatever Kokichi has in his home. Hopefully he won’t be offended by Kaito using his kitchen?

 

It doesn’t take long for Kaito to figure out where everything is stored. Their oven is the same again too, so no issues there. Unfortunately, Kokichi’s pantry and fridge are a little scarce. Seeing the bare shelves of his fridge leaves an empty chill in his chest, thoughts of concern in his mind. Not all hope is lost though - there are eggs and stale bread ready and willing to be made into breakfast.

 

Kaito starts to cook, trying to be as quiet as he can. There’s still the metallic clacks of a fork whisking eggs, the sizzle of butter coating a pan, subtle sounds of popping as the mixture hits the heat. A bit of salt and pepper as it begins to form.

 

He takes it on and off the heat, continuing to work at the scrambled eggs with a spatula. Kaito begins to zone out a bit. He remembers the first time his grandma taught him how to do this. She began teaching him as a kid. He’d sit on the counter swinging his legs back and forth, watching her make dinner. Tranquil memories. He could still hear the distant crickets from the dirt road, the low white noise of an outdated television-

 

_“Now the trick, sweetie… you’ve got to keep working at it. Put some life into it! ...See? Fluffy eggs... perfect to bring to your future wife in bed!”_

 

Kaito finds himself standing outside of the kitchen, a full tray in his hands. He watches just in time as a tired boy rises from the other side of the room.

 

 _Wife_ , huh…

 

Kokichi jumps a little when they make eye contact. His eyes shift around, then turn to mere slits from the harsh contact of light. A hiss escapes him, reminiscent of a vampire’s sizzling skin. He shields himself completely under dark blankets.

 

“Blinds…” A soft groan escapes the pile of sheets, prompting Kaito to walk over and set the tray on the nightstand. He adjusts them to shut, and the room grows dim in response.

 

“Morning. How y’feeling?” Kaito asks as he sits down on the edge of the bed.

 

“Like shit.” Kokichi huffs. “I… ugh. I spewed emotional vomit last night, didn’t I? Gross.”

 

“Hey, better to let out those feelings than keep it all pent-up, right?”

 

Kokichi may have laughed sarcastically at that, but it’s too quiet to tell. He clears his throat awkwardly.

 

“Listen, I made you breakfast.” Kaito taps the side of the tray, but the lump in the bed doesn’t budge. “Try to eat some, okay? It’ll help. I grabbed your bottle of ibuprofen too.”

 

Kokichi turns slightly, and finally Kaito can see his face. That’s about it though. The way he looks is reminiscent of how cartoon artists draw babies. Just a blob of bundled cloth.

 

“...Did we do anything last night?” The other suddenly asks, tilting his head. His eyes look distant, trying to recover foggy memories.

 

“We made out. And then I stopped you… because I felt bad. Do you remember?”

 

Kokichi starts to grin. “Ah, that’s right. Momo-chan rejected drunk and horny past me. I was so dramatic after that, huh...” He tries to laugh, but the motion makes him grimace, and a pale hand under the sheets rubs at his temple. “Oh,  _god_ this sucks.”

 

“Here, drink some water.”

 

His friend accepts, slowly, tiredly. He watches pink lips envelop the edge of the cup, cool water running forward. He watches as he takes a few swallows, one particular drop of water running down his chin clumsily.

 

Kaito swallows too.

 

“You weren’t being dramatic,” He adds lamely at the worst moment, causing Kokichi to stop with surprise. “You were just upset. You’re allowed to have emotions, y’know.”

 

A choked laugh escapes the other, and Kokichi snorts, wiping the stray water drop off with a smirk. “Oooh. You really do have a heart boner for me, defending me and my breakdowns now?” He fans his face with his hand in mock praise. “My Kai-chan is a softie~ How precious!”

 

“Tsk, shut up…” Kaito groans, palm hitting his forehead. “Don’t be like that, I’m tryna be serious here!”

 

“I knowww. That’s what makes it fun.” Kokichi sinks back into the bed a bit, looking more tired the longer he keeps conversation.

 

“Look at you. Wearing yourself out with that nonsense already. Just relax and try to eat.” He sighs as he checks the time. “Wish I could stay but I got class soon. Anything I can get you before I go?”

 

Kokichi hums. “Hmm. Yes.” He decides, reaching a hand forward, the rest of him still shrouded by covers. “Your phone.”

 

“Wh…?”

 

“Gimme. You asked.” His wiggling fingers demand that he obey.

 

Hesitantly, Kaito put his phone in Kokichi’s palm, watching him. “Better not be planning anything…” He warns, hearing only a soft giggle in response. He watches as the glow of the phone illuminates Kokichi’s tired face, a series electronic tapping sounds filling the room.

 

“There,” The other says as he hands it back, “I put my number in your contacts, so now you don’t have an excuse next time.”

 

Kaito snorts, a bit with relief. He smiles at he looks down at the contact, reading the name Kokichi put in-

 

_neighbor that i totally want to bang_

 

“...Really?” Is all he can ask, cheeks heating up again as he stares at Kokichi. The other simply smiles back.

 

“Mhmm.” Kokichi confirms, a grimace forming on his face again. “Now shoo. Talking hurts right now so... “

 

“I get it,” Kaito says in understanding, and the strangest sensation hits him. He tilts forward before stopping himself. He realizes that, without even thinking, he had been leaning in to press a kiss onto Kokichi’s forehead. Seeing him in bed like this, it was nearly instinctive. Kokichi blinks at him with no understanding, and Kaito quickly hops up off the bed.

 

“I’ll text you later.” He decides to say instead, leaving Kokichi to himself. He could swear he hears him mutter a quiet _you better_ before the door shuts behind. Waves of anxious jitters hit him.

 

Kaito decides he definitely needs a smoke before class.

 

* * *

 

 

Time resumes in a strange parallel. On one hand, his day is nothing more than mediocre. On the other, his mind is racing with exciting thoughts. Possibilities… of the relationship kind. Kokichi said _next time_ back there, implying he wanted them to have a next time… right?

 

While Kaito does his best to pay attention during his lecture, his mind relentlessly drifts off to Kokichi Land. Those thoughts aren’t unusual, but today they just seem to never end. When the professor ends the lesson, Kaito can’t help but sigh. Two hours gone by without him retaining any information. That’s not good.

 

At least that means there’s no chance of him forgetting anything relating to Kokichi. Walking back from campus, the man pulls his phone out and immediately begins a new text.

 

18:46:22 | **Kaito** : _Hey, it’s me. Feeling any better since this morning?_

 

He doesn’t expect a response right away, so he puts his phone back and takes a few steps-

 

_Bzzt!_

 

18:47:10 | **Kokichi** : _!!! Yay! The tall gay dummy actually texted! Have a gold star ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ_ _⭐_

 

Eyes roll at the screen.

 

18:48:32 | **Kaito** : _Ha ha very funny, brat. You didn’t answer my question btw!_

 

18:49:46 | **Kokichi** : _Okay jeez I’m fine!! Momo-chan is a surprisingly good cook. Maybe he should be Luminary of the Toast instead_

 

18:52:27 | **Kaito** : _Glad to hear👍 And thanks, but nah, stars all the way_

 

He swallows, deciding to say what’s on his mind so this conversation doesn’t get boring.

 

18:53:08 | **Kaito** : _So I was wondering… you got any plans tomorrow?_

 

18:53:56 | **Kokichi** :   _Finallyyy（*’∀’人）♥  I’m free so let’s go on a date already!_

 

Kaito feels himself flushing a bit at the excitement in Kokichi’s texts. He seems so eager, his replies coming in so quickly.

 

18:55:00 | **Kaito** : _Hell yeah, where do you wanna go?_

 

18:56:32 | **Kokichi** : _Hmmm~ I’ll surprise you!_

 

18:57:41 | **Kaito** : _?? Wdym?_

 

18:58:37 | **Kokichi** : _I’ll surprise you! I’ll pick something and I’ll drag you along when you least expect it, okaaay?_

 

 _I’m the one that asked you though!_ Kaito sighs, a rush of ideas as to what that could mean flooding through his head...

 

18:59:22 | **Kaito** : _Alright, as long as it's not a bad type of surprise…_

 

19:00:43 | **Kokichi** : _Don’t worry you’ll love it, and that’s not a lie! Or is it?_

 

19:02:11 | **Kaito** : _Will you ever stop messing with me??_

 

19:03:07 | **Kokichi** : _Let me think~ no. Gotta go now so bye!!_

 

He decides that’s a good time to stop their texting chain, now that his friend has to go. For a moment his thumb drifts over a heart emoji sign, but he stops himself. _No, too embarrassing…_

 

He can’t help but wonder what in the world Kokichi is planning. Knowing him, it could easily be something grand and exciting - like an amusement park. Maybe it would be the exact opposite though. Maybe Kokichi’s idea of a date was playing video games in their underwear. That would be pretty welcome. But none of his guesses feel even close.

 

Doesn’t matter though, because holy shit _he has a date_. Sure, he should have asked a long time ago, but better late than never, right? He should be counting his lucky stars rather than contemplating what he’d have to prepare for. He has a date with his _crush_. As long as he doesn’t fuck this up, there’s a good chance that could lead to something… more.

 

Kaito grins on the way to the gym, every step suddenly featherlight.

 

* * *

 

 

Returning home reveals no signs of Kokichi. Not unusual - most days he doesn’t return until it’s dark anyway. Occasionally, even later than that. Kaito always figured that he probably has to study cosmetology in the afternoons, then some type of dance class afterwards. Maybe Kokichi just enjoyed doing it for a long time, or maybe he just didn’t have time to go until the evening.

 

Either way, he always feels more… on edge when Kokichi isn't back yet. Especially today, after he had that shitty hangover. He just can’t help but worry, that’s all. Thinking of how Kokichi probably has to walk through the city in the dead of night…

 

Kaito takes a deep breath, trying to coax his mind into calm -

 

_Kokichi is smart. Kokichi is a grown man. He can handle himself._

 

But the itch comes anyway. The anxiety inside him screams for relief, pulling at his nerves.

 

He sighs as he gives into it. Leaving a half-empty bowl of dinner stew on his kitchen table, he walks to the balcony. He taps the side of the cigarette pack on its bottom, packing down the killer substance inside. _Why do I do this?_ \- his mind asks himself as the lighter flicks.

 

A few minutes pass. Car engines hum as they pass constantly below. Neighbors talk outside, but the words become muffled. A worried dog barks in the distance, and another joins in.

 

Maybe a few months ago, he would consider this to be bliss - but lately, the stillness of night leaves him uneasy without a certain someone next door. Tonight, it’s particularly bad. He finishes the cigarette quickly.

 

Kaito disgusts himself as he lights the second.

 

It almost feels like a repeat of the previous night. Sitting, anxious, hours ticking by while he waits for a trace of Kokichi. Except he doesn’t feel like looking at the stars at all. It’s getting close to eleven when he decides he can’t take it anymore.

 

22:49:14 | **Kaito** : _You doing okay?_

 

Five minutes pass. No reply. He watches the white screen restlessly. He doesn’t consider himself a needy person, but right now, he _needs_ to see that little texting bubble pop up.

 

But nothing happens.

 

Just as he’s beginning to feel sick - Kokichi’s balcony door slides open.

 

Kaito launches from his seat, not even waiting for his friend to approach the wall. “Hey! Fuckin’ finally. Did you get my text?”

 

“Oh, I didn’t see...” Hearing Kokichi’s voice causes a wave of relief to wash over him. He doesn’t even _care_ if the little punk is lying or not - he’s just glad he’s home. Kaito watches as his head pops over the facade, phone in hand, hanging precariously over the edge. “Wait, Momo-chan was thinking about me? Awww! Worried I’d get mugged or something?”

 

The taller sighs, scratching the back of his neck. “I mean, yeah! Or something along those lines… I dunno. It’s late. Even more than usual for you.”

 

“Sowwwy. It was just a long day.” Kokichi shrugs and yawns. “And I’m tired, so I think I’m gonna go head to bed. But before I do…~” He hums as a mischievous smirk suddenly falls on his face. “Do you want a sneak peek of tomorrow?”

 

“...What do you mean?”

 

His neighbor giggles, as if he’s delighted to successfully confuse the other. Kokichi puts his phone away and winks. “Go inside, and you’ll find out in five minutes.” And with a wicked grin, he disappears back into his apartment, leaving Kaito with that mystery.

 

_What the hell..._

 

A suspicious Kaito walks back inside. He glances around, wondering if he’s about to be pranked. Seems like a perfect opportunity for Kokichi to pull some shit on him. And yet, even knowing this could be something humiliating or shocking, he can’t contain his curiosity.

 

_Damn it, why is it always riddles with you…_

 

Five minutes, on the dot - knocking. It’s coming from the wall behind his bed.

 

He gulps as he approaches it. “Yeah?” Kaito asks the plaster lamely.

 

“Hey.” He hears Kokichi’s voice, slightly muffled, but still right there. “Look through that hole you punched out, dummy.”

 

“Tch…” But Kaito’s heart is throbbing as he sits on his mattress. He lifts the poster that was covering it up, revealing the damage - and when he peeps through -

 

_Oh._

 

It takes a minute for him to fully process what he’s seeing. He can view the inside of Kokichi’s apartment, dim, with little light except the low glow of the moon. It’s familiar, maybe slightly messier than earlier - but Kaito doesn’t care, truth be told. The focus of his attention is anything but the background. Kokichi is in frame perfectly, his body sprawling across his bed. It looks like he’s wearing nothing under the silky robe he’s got on. Smooth and violet. A short one too, showing off his lovely thighs. Kaito’s jaw drops. He’s never seen so much of his skin…

 

“I think I spy a dirty birdy.” Kokichi coos, leaning forward with a hand cupping his face. “I sure hope my neighbor’s not peeping on me~ that would be the _worst_.” At the drop of that word, he shifts somewhat - and the robe loosens with the movement, exposing more. It’s completely intentional.

 

“Holy _shit_ … What are you…” Kaito can’t even finish his sentence, eyes caught on what he thinks is a glimpse of nipple-

 

“What am I doing? Isn’t it obvious?” Kokichi curls some of his hair around a finger casually, as if he’s not half-naked and about to give a peep show to his neighbor. “Maybe… I just want to thank you. For last night and this morning.” Violet eyes glance down to sheets. “Kai-chan is sweet. Genuinely sweet… not many people like that left in this world. So yeah! Sit back and relax!”

 

“...Oh.” Is all he can really say, mimicking his thoughts.

 

The object of his affection laughs. “You’re so funny! You sound so confused! Or more like… your mind’s in the gutter. Hm, I wonder why that is?”

 

And without warning, Kokichi slips the tiny fabric off his body, letting it fall back on the bed.

 

If Kaito thought he was stunned into silence before, well - he may as well be comatose now.

 

His eyes drink Kokichi up. The whole of him, from head to toe. Previous fantasies suddenly mean nothing in comparison to the real deal. He’s lean, just as Kaito could always tell he was behind clothing. Shadowy dips and contours catch his gaze. Sexy evidence of subtle muscle. He’s actually more fit than Kaito would have expected - he even has the very beginnings of a six pack forming. Kaito’s gaze trails down, underneath the cute belly button. It looks like Kokichi shaves - or possibly shaved for him - but Kaito wouldn’t have cared either way. In the corner of the eye he sees something twitch, stirring to life. Kaito shudders violently, a spasm of excitement hitting him.

 

_I’m literally watching him get hard._

 

“...Hey, you’re being super quiet.” Kokichi’s voice pulls him from his blank-minded staring. He looks back to a frowning face. “Are you not into this? Don’t lie to me.” Just as he says that, Kaito quickly realizes his posture has changed. He’s slouching slightly downwards, almost covering himself up, as if…

 

He’s nervous.

 

“Hey, no, that’s not it-” Kaito’s voice croaks a bit from not being used, so he clears his throat. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get silent. You just… You basically just dropped a fucking bomb on me.” He swallows, smiling. “You’re… so beautiful.”

 

Kokichi’s lip twitches, and he lets out a choked little laugh. Kaito has a feeling it’s embarrassment, poorly masquerading as amusement. “Don’t be cheesy about it.” He whines, shifting on his side. Kaito can see him better now, and his heart picks up. Dark eyes watch back curiously. “...Are you hard?”

 

“Stiff as a rock.”

 

Kokichi’s head throws back a bit as he laughs. Kaito gulps at the pristine expanse of his neck, feeling the urge to mark the skin. “Then take it out if you haven’t already~ I wanna hear you.” He demands in a sultry tone, chewing on his lip.

 

“Shit, sure...” He breathes out, immediately reaching down to take care of that. Kokichi could probably ask him to do _anything_ and he’d obey with the state he’s in. He watches as Kokichi strokes his own inner legs slowly, as though he’s trying not to touch himself yet. The sound of Kaito’s zipper being undone is quick, but loud enough for both to hear.

 

“Mmm, good.” His nude friend sighs with approval, leaning back. “Bet you didn’t expect your night to go this way, huh?”

 

“Hell no. I’m not complaining.” Kaito starts stroking himself, feeling blood rush to his cock.

 

Giggling with satisfaction, the dancer spreads his legs wide - slowly, gracefully. Teasing, really. It’s a position that gives Kaito a feast for the eyes. Kokichi reaches down, his fingers grazing across the head of his own shaft. It’s slightly shorter in size than Kaito’s, with a surprisingly thick girth. Soft balls hang underneath, plump and veiny. The more details he notices, the more Kokichi takes his breath away. He grunts as his grip on himself tightens.

 

“Hey, Kai-chan…” Kokichi whispers, almost voiceless. Eyes watch intently as thin fingers wrap around his erection. Beginning to stroke himself in the gentlest way. “What kind of things do you fantasize about, when you hear me at night?”

 

The question catches him off-guard. Kaito feels the heat instantly build in his face. “...C-C’mon, don’t make me… You know what I think of.”

 

“But I don’t.” He shoots back, pouting. “I wanna know. I’ve always wanted to know. Pick something specific, and I’ll share one of mine with you in return.” Kokichi offers as he continues to touch himself.

 

“How do I know you’re not gonna lie to me?”

 

Kokichi’s soft lips curl into a smile. “I guess you’ll just have to find out!” He lets out a disappointed sigh as he stops stroking himself, cock bouncing slightly with the release. “Either way, I’m not giving you a show if you keep your naughty thoughts hidden from me.”

 

_God damn it._

 

Kaito knows he’s wrapped tight around the prankster’s finger - the smirk he’s getting shows that the other is well aware of the fact.

 

“Fine…” Kaito knows he’s defeated. “It’s no surprise, I guess, but the most common one I think about is… fucking you.”

 

“Oh?” Kokichi’s eyes sparkle with interest, resuming the slow touches to his skin. “Tell me more.”

 

The man behind the wall cringes at himself. He’s thankful he can’t be seen very well from where Kokichi’s at. “I think about fucking you. Hard. Pounding you into the bed… or just pinning you to the wall. Listening to you… Being the one to make you scream.”

 

That confession gets Kokichi’s eyelashes to flutter, legs twitching as he pumps faster. “...Mmm. I see~ So you’re always wrecking me with no mercy in your dirty fantasies?”

 

“Not always.” Kaito admits honestly. It’s humiliating to be giving away all this information, but the way Kokichi is drinking his words up is hard to resist. “Sometimes, it’s more slow. Like I’m taking my time with you.”

 

The shorter boy’s head tilts to the side curiously. “You have a lot of scenarios you think of, don’t you? I wonder-”

 

“H-Hey, listen! I answered the question fair and square, what about you?”

 

Kokichi blinks, as if he’s already forgotten their little agreement. He lets out a sigh, lavender eyes searching the distance. As he pauses, Kaito is incredibly aware of how his manhood is throbbing. They’re both matching at least - and masturbating together feels strangely intimate, even behind the barrier.

 

After an agonizing wait, the dancer finally admits - “Oookay… There’s one thing I think about a lot.”

 

“Yeah?” His stroke picks up a little as he eggs Kokichi on.

 

His neighbor uses his free hand and raises it to his lips, fingers tantalizingly brushing across them. “I have a bit of oral fixation. I think of sucking you off a lot.” Kokichi purrs. “And I bet you have such a nice cock... don't you? Big, too. I’ve seen the bulge in your sweatpants…”

 

The words just about knock the wind out of him. Kaito can't help it - he lets out a groan, louder than he usually would, imagining his own hand were the inside of that mouth...

 

"I'd probably choke on it. It'd hit the back of my throat, and I-" Kokichi cuts himself off with a breathy giggle, too innocent for the imagery he just planted in the other's mind. "Not like that would be a bad thing."

 

"F-Fuck, Kichi..." He pumps himself faster, watching his crush start to do the same. Kokichi’s starting to pant a bit, sucking on his fingers as he touches himself. Those eyes squeeze shut for a moment as he does, and Kaito can hear muffled moans escaping from him. After an intense minute pleasuring himself, he pulls them out and opens his eyes, staring back through the hole with a foggy gaze.

 

"Hey, have you ever had your dick sucked?"

 

“Uh… It's been a long time."

 

"Well, wanna fix that?" Kokichi breaks out into a big grin, chest still heaving.

 

"...Are you saying..." Kaito drifts off, already suspecting what he's implying.

 

"Yeah." The shorter nods, biting down on his bottom lip with excitement - and _fuck_ Kaito always loves when he does that. "If you're okay with it, then... I really wanna see it. I wanna make you feel good."

 

There's only a few seconds of hesitation. Mainly because Kaito's not sure what drywall is going to feel like surrounding his sensitive glans - and then he decides, _fuck it_. When’s the next time someone as intoxicating as Kokichi is going to offer him this? Sitting on his bed right now, it's close to eye level. He has to adjust, propping himself on his knees to get to the right position. Just shoving it through with no warning seems a bit weird, but he's not sure what to say...

 

"Alright. I'm gonna try." Kaito knows this new spot means he won't be able to see Kokichi, but… He'll be able to feel him, that’s for sure. There’s something about the fact that’s incredibly erotic.

 

Slowly the taller male moves forward, dipping his shaft into the hole. It's strange, but not unpleasant really. He continues, sliding himself in with no resistance. Kaito can certainly tell that his erection is presenting itself boldly on the other side, but there's only silence for a moment. It makes him worry, but just as he's about to open his mouth-

 

"Holy shit." Kokichi’s voice wavers, like a shudder of pleasure has hit him. “Oh, this might be a challenge… Nishishi~ I appreciate you keeping me on my toes, Moon pie.”

 

That’s a new one. Kaito snickers quietly at it, promptly cutting himself off with a startled gasp. A hot, wet stripe of tongue runs right across the dip on his head. Slowly it travels, tracing a ring of saliva on the top of him. It licks down, catching his sensitive area right under his tip. “H-Haa- ngh…” Kaito’s nearly choking on his breath, bucking forward by instinct. He hears soft chuckling in response.

 

“Tell me something else you fantasize of.” Kokichi’s lips brush against him with the demand. “Or no happy ending for you.”

 

“Are fuckin’ kidding me...” He growls, but when the warmth leaves his cock, he has to give in. “God, d-don’t… look, anything you can think of, I’ve probably thought about, okay?!”

 

“Hmm~” Kokichi hums in high pitch. Kaito feels a pair of lips kiss his shaft, making a trail downwards. “So you’ve thought about me giving you soft kisses on your dick, like this?”

 

His movement pauses as he waits for an answer. Kaito swallows his pride and breathes, “Yeah…”

 

Kokichi rewards his answer with a wet lick of his tongue, slowly caressing down his shaft. Magenta eyes roll back, for once not from annoyance. If only Kokichi could see. “And has Momo-chan thought of cumming in my mouth?” Kokichi asks casually, sweetly, and so confident that he already knows the answer. Kaito hisses as he stops again.

 

“Yeah… f-fuck…“

 

Kaito feels himself twitching in anticipation. Suddenly, a warmth envelopes the whole of him. Kokichi’s palm is on him, slowly working up and down. Instantly his mind goes completely blank, vision empty with his eyes squeezed shut. Every now and then he gets these bursts of pleasant shock, but knowing Kokichi, he’ll stop again. Kaito’s toes curl as he takes longer this time, fingers wrapped around him so tight, so soft-

 

Predictably, Kokichi pauses just as things are getting good. Kaito lets out a loud groan of misery.

 

“Swallowing?”

 

“Yes, okay! Yes, yes, and yes - stop torturin’ me, god damn it!” Kaito begs, face hot with embarrassment at his desperation. It didn’t even take much, but already Kokichi had whittled him down to nothing without his touch.

 

“Oh...” Kokichi lets out a soft gasp of realization. He feels a thumb wipe across the head of his cock. “That’s a lot of precum. I guess you aren’t lying.”

 

 _No shit I’m not!_ Kaito’s at his breaking point. He’s about to rip the wall down, dick throbbing painfully from need. Before he can get the chance to explode, Kokichi cuts off his thoughts with a loud sigh. “Alright, I guess you’ve suffered enough… Brace yourself.”

 

Kokichi only gives him about a second before his mouth is engulfing hard dick. He takes him down his throat so quickly, it forces Kaito to make an embarrassing squeak. His fingers claw into the wall from the sensation of it all at once. The texture is slick and smooth, from the insides of Kokichi’s hollowed cheeks sucking around him, to the tongue underneath. And he just keeps going - cock sliding deeper, sensations growing tighter...

 

Kaito feels himself hitting the back of his throat, and angels sing in his ears.

 

“Oh god… _Fuck_ yes…” He grunts, body shivering. Kokichi stays put, letting him experience the sensation. It’s thoughtful and sexy in the strangest way, and Kaito can feel himself throbbing right against the walls of his wet throat. Without thinking his hips stutter forward, an automatic desire for more-

 

A hard choking noise sets off alarms in Kaito’s brain. He pulls back immediately and hears the other boy coughing in the next room. “Shit, I didn’t mean to - are you okay?!”

 

“D-Don’t pull away… I like it. God that was _so_ …” Kokichi lets out a shivering breath.  “Give me more, I want _all_ of you.”

 

The way he speaks gives Kaito chills. He sounds so fucking turned on, it’s just like hearing him moan at night all over again.

 

Well, might as well indulge him.

 

Kaito lets go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding, and shifts his hips forward again. Immediately Kokichi is back on him, lips wrapping tight around his heat. The sound he makes as he sucks is downright obscene. Kaito lets out low moans, toes curling again. He realizes it’s not just his lips - Kokichi’s hand is holding the base of his shaft tight, pumping him with every dip of his head forward. _The rhythm he’s got down is perfect… Fuck…_

 

Every now and then Kokichi pulls back, sucking only on his head for a few seconds in delicious tease. All the while his hands are relentless, switching up between one and the other - before suddenly he swallows him whole again, forcing Kaito to gasp. It’s only been a few minutes and he can barely hold back. Kokichi has the finesse of a professional…

 

“G-God, fuck… I can’t…” Kaito pants, trying his best to warn Kokichi. If anything it just makes him speed up, bobbing up and down on his cock with the smoothest speed. He feels himself hitting the back of that wet throat again and again, waves of pleasure wrecking him with every touch.

 

“Kichi, I’m- I’m gonna cum- _haah_ …” Kaito moans, heat building in his abdomen as Kokichi goes even faster. The sloppy sounds grow more intense, slick wet heat sucking all around him harder - and finally, the first few sparks of ecstasy tickle him.

 

Quickly followed by the best orgasm of his life.

 

Vision leaves him, and all he feels, all he knows are those ripples of bliss. Kokichi doesn’t even stop when he cums, right in his mouth. He continues pleasuring him as Kaito lets out embarrassingly loud grunts and gasps. Kokichi slows down gently with the last few waves, and by the time it's all over, Kaito is… at a loss for words.

 

The wet embrace draws back gently from his softening length, snapping him back down to Earth.

 

“Good?”

 

“Uh… yeah. Wow.” Is all Kaito can really say, still breathing hard as he pulls out of the wall. He shifts so that he’s back to his earlier spot, peeking through the hole. “Did you really just swallow all of that?”

 

His eyes widen at the sight of Kokichi wiping something back into his mouth. His tongue darts over his lips, getting rid of every drop. He seems to be aware that Kaito is looking back at him now, two lustful gazes connecting through the peephole. “Mm-hmm.” He hums lazily, slowly rolling onto his back. His cheeks are much pinker than Kaito remembers last seeing them, body tainted with a glaze of sweat, and his stomach-

 

Kokichi came. Kaito shivers at the visual of it. “You were touching yourself during all that?”

 

“Mmm. I wasn’t lying earlier, y’know… it didn’t take much for me to cum once your dick was in my mouth.” Kokichi says casually as he reaches for something out of view. When his hand comes back into frame, it’s just a simple wet wipe. The man lets out a low sigh as he cleans himself up.

 

“You’re amazing.” The words just fall from Kaito’s lips clumsily.

 

Every time he compliments Kokichi, there’s this brief pause. Eyes shifting around, unsure of what to do or say - followed by a bloated cocky remark. He hears him scoff just in time. “That’s all? You can come up with something better than that. Like a space pun. Tell me my blowjobs are out of this world instead.”

 

Kaito rolls his eyes, holding back a chuckle.

 

“Or say that I made you cum at the speed of light.” Kokichi continues.

 

“That could never even-”

 

“Mention that you want to be sprayed by my meteor shower.”

 

That succeeds in making Kaito laugh, slapping his own forehead. “Okay, now you’re trying way _way_ too hard.”

 

Kokichi giggles alongside him. “You know you love it. I haven’t even gotten to Uranus yet.”

 

“...Was that a pun too, or unintentional?”

 

“You decide.” His neighbor yawns, loud and long. Then Kokichi stretches, impressively far he may add, before relaxing on his side. “Anyway, I’m worn out, so that’s my excuse. I’ll have better space innuendos in the morning, mkaaay?”

 

Kaito smiles lazily, watching tired eyelids drop under messy bangs. He can’t help but find him adorable, falling asleep so quickly - but it hits him that he should probably stop staring like a damn creep.

 

“I’ll look forward to it.” He promises, covering the wall gash back up with his trusty space poster. The only response is Kokichi mumbling sleepy approval. Kaito gets a fresh change of clothes before bed, and by the time he’s settling back in, he can already hear snoring.

 

It lulls him to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Kaito’s an early riser, but not always by choice. Even on his free days like today, he still finds himself stirring awake at the crack of dawn. Morning light slips under the cracks of his shut eyes, prompting him to get up. Clearing his throat, he shifts on his bed and reaches for his phone. The white text contrasts the space background he’s chosen, time reading _6:42_.

 

It’s no use trying to sleep in - his body always fights him. Plus, he’s got that date with Kokichi today. Or, at least probably today? The possibilities make him extra jittery.

 

So. Time for a wake-up cigarette.

 

As soon as he slides the balcony door open, he’s greeted with melodic chirping from birds all around. Within the last few months, the trees surrounding their apartment building have gone from barren to bushy. And a few weeks ago, the cherry blossoms in the neighborhood came to life as well. Thanks to spring, the view from his balcony has much more color dotting the landscape now.

 

Kaito takes his usual seat, and smokes to the tune of the birds. He finds himself glancing over the facade by his right again and again, somehow expecting Kokichi to be there. But, that was unlikely. He probably wouldn’t see the guy until-

 

“Moooorning, Moon pie! Rise and shine~ ”

 

He whips his head over, thoughts cut right off. “Oh, morning… You’re awake this early?”

 

“Yeah! I had to get up because our date is soon.”

 

“W-Wha- really?! Shit, should I get ready?”

 

“Naah, not right now.” Kokichi shrugs, tracing the top of the wall with his finger. “Buuuut I _am_ pretty bored... Hey! Why don’t you come over in the meantime? Let me give you a haircut!”

 

“Eh?” Kaito reaches up without thought, messing with his bedhead. “What, you think I need one?”

 

“You’re looking shaggy.” His jaw drops at Kokichi’s brutal honesty, only to receive a laugh. “And there’s no way I can go out on the town with a man like that! So get over here. It’ll be fun. C’mon c’mon c’mon c’mon--!” Kokichi continues chanting and Kaito groans. He just knows he won’t stop until he gets the answer he wants.

 

“Okay, fine! Damn.” He hisses, cutting the stream of pleads off. Kokichi cheers as he puts the rest of his cigarette out. “You better not make it look bad on purpose, because if you do, I sure as hell will get revenge.”

 

“Threats?! Hey, I’m doing this for free, you should be thankful for my divine skills!” With that, Kokichi disappears behind the wall, hopping back inside. It takes seconds for Kaito to follow, leaving his apartment and taking a few steps to the one right beside him. The door is already open, so he takes that as his invitation inside.

 

There’s one certain difference. A chair has been set up in the middle of the room, and a tall drawer on wheels sits beside it, holding some styling supplies on top. Kaito can see the scissors, as well as a comb, an electric shaver… some other stuff he doesn’t recognize.

 

Kokichi bounces into frame from the bathroom, and Kaito realizes he’s dressed in all black. He has a matching apron too, which Kaito can’t help but think looks ridiculously cute on him. “Welcome to my salon!” He greets loudly, bowing slightly as if he were really welcoming a customer.

 

“Wow, thank you. What wonderful customer service,” Kaito plays along and bows with him. A smirk tugs on his lips in amusement.

 

“Of course, only the best here. Now, if you will follow me sir, I shall escort you this way…to our luxurious spa.” Kokichi makes a gesture with his hand, and Kaito follows him - about two steps right into the bathroom. It’s tiny, like his own, with barely enough space for the two to fit in. A towel has been laid on the floor to the side of the tub…

 

“Sorry, but I don’t have a fancy salon sink soooo. You’ll just have to get on your knees here. I’m sure it won’t be the first time you do that for me, nishishi~”

 

The teasing succeeds in rising pink to Kaito’s cheeks. Like a Pavlovian response, he just rolls his eyes and follows the stylist’s command, getting down on his knees next to the tub.

 

“Oh,” Kokichi adds with a knowing glint in his eyes, “It’s probably best if you take your shirt off, too.”

 

“I have to say, my five star review is steadily going down to a three with all this harrassment.” Kaito’s voice is muffled slightly as he pulls his own shirt up and off. He can feel Kokichi’s gaze burning his skin, so he glances up at him. His eyes are definitely below the neck line, that’s for sure. “And ogling your customers too?” He asks, finally getting his opportunity to tease back for once. That seems to get Kokichi to snap out of it, and - is that a blush? _Ha._ He’s certainly adorable when he’s caught off-guard.

 

“Shush and dip your head forward.”

 

Kaito snorts and does just that. He hears the water begin to run, and soon the warmth hits the back of his head. Cascades of small waterfalls trickle down from the sides of his face into the tub, a small river flowing towards the drain. He can feel that Kokichi is directly behind him. It’s a bit awkward, especially with their difference in size. It’s clear his friend is struggling to reach.

 

“You sure you don’t want me to do this myself?”

 

“Nope,” Kokichi breathes out, almost like a half-hidden grunt. “This is part of our exclusive spa treatment package, after all.”

 

Suddenly, the shorter’s hands are on his scalp. It’s a wonderful feeling, having the other massage shampoo into his hair. “Close your eyes,” Kokichi warns in a soft tone so unlike him, and yet so fitting - and Kaito does. Those fingers feel natural right there, as if Kokichi already knew the layout of his head and scalp. It’s a type of motion strong enough to send a shiver down his spine, yet light as though to not cause him pain.

 

It lasts for a few minutes. Then Kaito hears the detachable shower head come close, washing it all down the drain. He squeezes his eyes tight, not wanting soap in them. It shuts off and he feels a fluffy towel press against him. “Alright sir, you can open them now.”

 

He watches the floor as his crush dries his hair. The fabric is incredibly soft, making him sigh at the touch. Kaito glances around a bit and notices something in his peripheral - the bathroom’s closet open by a crack. _A makeup bag? Maybe for dance outfits or something. Wonder what Kokichi looks like with it…_

 

After a moment of peaceful concentration, Kokichi’s fingers come under his goatee to lift his head upwards. “Good, right? Someday I’ll drag you to the school for a cut, and it won’t be so awkward bending over like that.” The shorter man caresses the side of his face, batting his eyelashes playfully. “Not that I mind doing it here…it’s _intimate._ ”

 

He shakes off the other’s hold on him, fighting back the feeling stirring in his pants. “Stop messing with me, c’mon.” Kaito sighs, putting his shirt back on.

 

“But it’s so fun to play with Momo-chan!” He declares, suddenly pulling him forward and out of the bathroom. Kaito grunts, the grip almost painful. The dancer gestures to the seat, and so the man sits unceremoniously. He feels the styling cape wrap around his neck. It’s a strange silky texture. He hears the sticking of velcro as Kokichi secures it in the back. Kaito looks down at the pattern -

 

Checkerboard.

 

_Why am I not surprised?_

 

“You have such nice hair.” He compliments, running those perfect fingers through his locks again. “Such a shame you neglect it so much, ughhh. That ends today, okay?”

 

“What do you mean, neglect it?” He frowns. “Listen, if you’re gonna give me shit about the gel again-”

 

“That gel is _terrible_!! Not only does it have a bunch of gross chemicals-” Kokichi glares at him, “-But you also use a metric crap-ton, on top of that!!”

 

“Oh for the love of- I’m not getting into this dumb fight again with you!”

 

The stylist behind him simply clicks his tongue. “Well, not to worry. We won’t argue about it this time... because you’re gonna sit here and I’m going to prove to you _I’m right_.” He hears him pick up something - and to Kaito’s alarm, Kokichi draws the scissors (unopened, but still) right to his neck. “After all, I have some sharp tools next to me! Wouldn’t want to cause a scene, hmm?”

 

“H-Hey, don’t be fuckin’ creepy!” Kaito stiffens like he’s an ice sculpture, and the other merely laughs, withdrawing the tool away to his side.

 

“Nishishi! Relax. I adore my Kai-chan way too much to hurt him. Or is that a lie?”

 

The man in the styling chair is starting to feel a headache coming on. Kokichi apparently takes his exasperated expression as a cue to start.

 

“...What kind of cut you givin’ me?” Kaito asks as a comb straightens sections of his damp hair.

 

“A good one.” Kokichi replies vaguely, smile able to be heard in his voice.

 

“Great, that clears that up.”

 

“Don’t you trust meee? Just kidding, I wouldn’t trust me either.” He thinks he can see Kokichi shrugging in his peripheral vision. “I promise you it’ll be good though, no lies! I’m not doing much, just wait and you’ll see.” He shifts into Kaito’s view, running the comb through the locks right in front of his face. He can feel him continuing to part his hair, trying to get it nice and even… or so he’s guessing. Kaito doesn’t really know the damndest thing about all this.

 

“Hey, who usually cuts your hair anyway?” Kokichi asks.

 

“...Oh, my grandma used to, but now I just gotta do it for myself.”

 

“Aww, I see. You guys close? I bet she misses you moving to college.”

 

“We were. It’s not that exactly, it’s.” Kaito really never knows how to bring it up, even years later. “She passed away, my senior year of high school.”  

 

Kokichi stops. His face is blank, but, Kaito can see the feelings that pass in his eyes. “Oh. I’m sorry.” It's short, but those words are some of the most genuine he’s ever heard leave those lips. It would have been refreshing, if the topic wasn’t...

 

“No, it’s fine. Not like you could’ve known.” He shrugs. “And it’s all good. I’m over it now.”

 

That’s definitely a lie, but Kokichi doesn’t call him out. He’s quiet.

 

Kaito can’t stand it, so he interjects - “How was dance class last night?”

 

Kokichi pauses. “Good! You should come sometime, we’d have fun.”

 

That thought is tempting. “Sure, I’d love to. Oh, that reminds me- have you ever been to that place… uh… the flyer downstairs…?” He snaps his fingers as if it’s going to help him remember.

 

“Studio DICE?” Immediately, the name clicks in Kaito’s head as Kokichi guesses correctly. “I _may_ have heard of it,” His friend hums. “I own it.”

 

“-Wait. _What?!_ ”

 

“Well, _co-own_ it.” Kokichi corrects himself. “It’s been running for a couple years.”

 

“Dude. Are you bullshitting me right now?” He knows he should trust him, but at the same time Kaito can’t help but be suspicious, always being tossed around psychologically by the other’s words.

 

Kokichi huffs. “No, it’s true! Ah, I can’t blame you for not believing a liar like me. Maybe that’s part of why I didn’t really tell you.”

 

“So because you were sure I wouldn’t believe you, you just… didn’t bring it up?”

 

“Maybe. Or maybe I’m lying about the whole thing!”

 

“Are you really?!”

 

“Nope. But really, the only thing that matters… is _if_ you believe me.”

 

_God damn it...._

 

Kaito, still recovering from the shock, takes a second to think. _It only matters if I believe him?_ Kokichi’s always so vague about what he’s doing. He hates the thought of Kokichi being forever unknown to him. “Fine, I’ll believe you. Is that where you are, most nights?”

 

No reply, at first. The man in the chair hears a soft _snip-snip-snip_ behind him. Kokichi seems to be concentrating harder now. “Mhmm,” he finally answers after the first cut. “Sometimes I do participate in other dance classes, as a volunteer or student. Nine times out of ten though, I’m either teaching or practicing at our studio, or in the office making schedules.”

 

“Holy shit.” Kaito can’t help but be in awe. He had no idea Kokichi was _this_ busy. No wonder he comes home late every night.

 

“But, all that is boring! The exciting part is the punishments.”

 

“....Punishments?”

 

“Yeah. If someone can’t get the choreography down right, or a team member is slacking off - I get to roast their flesh over an open fire!”

 

Kaito groans. “Okay, shut up. Now I know you’re bullshitting.”

 

Kokichi merely laughs off his frustration. The haircut continues, and Kaito can’t help but follow up with more questions. There he is, in the middle of his crush’s living area with scissors behind his neck. Even with the way he had been fake-threatened earlier, he’s at peace.

 

Kaito learns that Kokichi runs the studio with the same friends that visit him often. That explains why they’re over so much. He’s starting to understand the group has known each other for years. He talks about how each member teaches different classes, of which they have a variety of - from ballet, to hip-hop, to breakdancing. Even more specific courses like how to stretch properly, or how to perform a certain move. He’s having such an interesting time learning about it all that he doesn’t even realize-

 

“ _Eee-_!” Kaito lets out a startled squeak when Kokichi suddenly blows on the back on his neck, getting rid of extra small hairs. The stylist doubles over with laughter at the reaction, maniacal giggles escaping him. “Hey, give me some kind of warning…” He grumbles, embarrassed to have made such a noise.

 

It takes a minute for Kokichi to compose himself. “Y-You’re so funny! Oh God my sides… okay, I’m done. Here, look.” He finally croaks out, giving Kaito a handheld mirror.

 

“...Woah…” He tilts it, running his own hand across the fresh cut. It’s tight and clean, perfectly tapered to his face. The same style he’s always had, just… better, really. It works for him. Really well. “Hey, I like this. A lot.”

 

“Of course you do! But wait, there’s one more touch.” Kokichi reaches for a tub from the drawer beside him. He rubs some of the substance on his hands, and Kaito watches as he begins to style his hair with it. “Coconut oil,” he explains, “is way better for you than that gel shit. Different things work for different hair types, and with how yours is, I think this is best. Plus, it’s got a lot of uses. Whether it’s shaping your hair, cooking meals, moisturizing your skin, or… even in the bedroom.” He giggles, continuing to spike Kaito’s hair upwards like he prefers.

  
“I guess someone’s being doing their research.” He mumbles as he watches the mirror. It looks like it’s cooperating pretty well. The texture feels a bit different, but not strange.

 

“I have. Because I’m winning this argument. Right now! Admit that I’m right!” Kokichi announces, grinning behind him in the reflection and pulling his hands from Kaito’s scalp. The man looks at himself staring back... The new look is killer, he has to admit. His hair’s not too short or too loose - even the _way_ Kokichi spiked it is perfect. It’s not as high as he would usually do, but somehow that makes it better. Maybe less is more… and that’s probably what Kokichi has been trying to tell him this entire time.

 

“...Fine, damn it. You’re right.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. What was that again?” Kokichi can barely hold back his devilish smirk with that lip bite.

 

Kaito groans. “I was wrong, okay?! There, I said it.”

 

“I knew this day would come, thank you.” The velcro unlatches behind him, and the cape is taken off. Kokichi brushes the back of his shoulders and neck a bit. He then hands a small tub of product to Kaito. “Here, have this. I got it for you. Well, that’s a lie. More like I got it to convince your stubborn ass.”

 

Kaito snorts, but he knows he should have listened to Kokichi nagging him earlier. Coconut oil sounds like it might replace hair gel for him completely, if he can manage to use it the same way Kokichi did. He turns, watching as the shorter male already starts to sweep up cut strands on the floor.

 

“Let me help.” Kaito insists. Kokichi attempts to put up a struggle, but the broom is easily taken from his grasp and he pouts. With the shorter holding the dustpan, they team up to clear the mess.

 

  
“Hey… thank you. I love my haircut.” He tells him honestly, his eyes stuck on Kokichi like honey. Slowly, a confident smile curls on his lips, one he used to flash much more. “Do you accept tips?”

 

“I told you dummy, I’m doing this for fr…” Kokichi’s sentence drifts off into the air as tobacco-tinted lips lean towards him. His eyes widen a bit in realization, and Kaito goes slow enough to be stopped. But instead of stopping him, the smaller frame actually shifts forward - and they kiss.

 

It’s not their first one. Yet in a sense, Kaito realizes that this may be the first _genuine_ one. Kokichi probably doesn’t have the best memory of the last, after all. And it feels entirely different from that night. It’s less rushed, less desperate, less imprecise. This one is gentler, lighter - and the way those lips press back slowly against his is… nearly shy in nature.

 

_… Is that the real you?_

 

When they part, both parties are equally flushing red. Kaito just feels relief that he’s not the only one getting worked up over such a chaste smooch. And after last night, too? They’re a strange couple when it comes to types of intimacy. Much different to _touch_ each other than just look or hear...

 

“Mm. I guess that’ll do.” Kokichi giggles, biting down on his bottom lip. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck that’s cute._ It draws him in, eager for a second round - but a soft palm lands on his chest.

 

“Save that for later… Because we’re about to go on our date!”

 

“Right now? I thought you said we had time!”

 

“Yeah, that was like 30 whole minutes ago. Now we have to go go go! We’re running late now!” Kokichi’s palms are at his back, suddenly pushing a completely exasperated Kaito out of the apartment. “Put on something nice, and if you wear a button-up shirt, keep the first two undone for the love of all that is gay.” Kaito turns back just in time to catch Kokichi’s wink. “Pretty please?”

 

Before he can close the door, Kaito shoves his foot in the crack to keep it from shutting. That’s not the first time. “Hey, won’t you at least tell me where we’re going? Formal or casual?”

 

“It’s a suuuurprise.” Kokichi sing-songs, scooting his foot out. The taller sighs as the door starts to shut again-

 

“...But, casual. Be ready in ten!”

 

Kaito stands in shock. Honestly, he wasn’t expecting to get any answers. His fingers touch the back of his new haircut absentmindedly, wondering where Kokichi is planning to take him at 8 in the morning...

 

_...Ten minutes, huh? I can work with that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!! i know this chapter is a bit slow moving, but Things will happen soon between these boys. many Things. thank you for reading!!! and for being patient with my slow ass. again, i promise the next few will not be as long as this took. 
> 
> thank you for checking this out!! any kudos/comments are always super appreciated!!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> this first chapter, abridged: Kaito Just Tell Kokichi You Lost The Note For Fucks Sake
> 
> these bois and their feelings ghghd,f,, anyway, i always appreciate comments and kudos, or input on what i could do better! my motivation has been shit but i'm really glad i was able to actually finish something this week. usually finishing things helps me mentally, so i guess it's kind of a cycle in a way. next chapter, kaito will help his crush recover during an awkward morning. spoiler: things get more gay, sexual tension gets even higher from here
> 
> my twitter is: @uttergarbo 
> 
> <3 thanks again for reading!


End file.
